Aryll's Epic
by i-wish-799
Summary: Aryll will be joining some odd companions, saving many nations from disaster and bringing Balance to the world. Aryll is trying to lead a revolt on the slave ship and her new friend Zarek is their to help. Will they earn their freedom.
1. 1st

Aryll's Epic

"Why can't I go! Link was younger then me when he went out to save the world. I only want to go to school. Din Dammit!" I hissed the words through my clenched teeth. All I wanted to do was go to school in Windfall and pursue a real education, and get out into the world, by choice.

"Aryll I don't think your ready to go, your brother was a special circumstance, he was the hero. Your my baby." My grandmother said trying to calm me. No, I used to fall for that, I was done. She just wanted to never grow up. I needed to leave, everyone saw that! But her.

"Aaaaaarrrggg!" I screamed in rage.

"Now, see Aryll I knew those pirates had a bad influence on you. Tetra bless her soul, but those others. There a nasty lot, rotten to the core... I wish you had not spent so much time with those ruffians.

"Grandmother..." I couldn't think of a good response so I just glared out over the sea. Something caught my attention. It was a bird, at first I though it was a seagull, but it wasn't. It was different, I could not figure out how it was different, but it was. It was just somehow wrong. This had been happening a lot recently. "Do you see that?" I asked my grandmother.

"See what, a bird flew overhead"my grandmother replied calmly. Goddess damn them all, I was done. I needed some peace and quiet.

"Aaugh" I didn't used the steps to get down, no, just to be annoying I jumped over the railing. For the last few months I had been so jumpy, so anxious. In all truth I have wanted to travel for almost a two years now. After my brother's adventure 5 years ago, I had been dreaming of traveling the great sea by choice, not watching from the claws of a bird. I loved my time with the pirates, though most of the sailing was done by them. Niko would sometime feed the seagulls with me but mostly it was me and my birds.

Seagulls really are beautiful birds no one gives them enough credit. I learned during my kidnapping, all birds like me even the ones that will usually attack everyone else. They don't flock to me like seagulls. But they won't attack; even the one that kidnapped me was nicer to me than the other girls. I had an odd understanding with animals especially birds, they just trusted me. I loved birds, they inspired me. I want to fly like that; I want that freedom.

Half of the village thinks I am slowly going crazy as an after fact of being kidnapped and that I should see a shrink. The other half just thinks I am being an angsty rebellious teenager. Well the teenager bit is partially true. Though on the other hand..

It was more then just me wanting to have fun and explore. I felt compelled to leave, my brother had felt the same way right before I was captured. I needed to do something. If my brother were here then I would have some form of escape.

My brother left us almost four years ago. He left a gossip stone with us so we can talk to him. I wanted to go but grandma wouldn't let me. I guess I understand she lost her daughter and son in law years ago. Now her grandson was out finding his fortune. I stayed and I didn't complain much. But this was over the top. My brother left for his adventure when he was Twelve. I was now fourteen and I wasn't even allowed to go visit my friend on Windfall Island.

Mila, she was one of the girls that were kidnapped. Mila was the blonde nice one. Actually she was a little mean at first but then she warmed up and now we are very close friends but can only talk through letters. Maggie was the other girl; she was always rude and just plain mean. I understand she was poor but damn. Also she was quite delusional, yeah Moe. He brought us our food, She developed some sort of crush on him. She seemed to think he was romantic; he may have liked her but only in an animalistic, creepy way. Personally I have great dislike for her. Also it was my personal opinion that she was not quite sane. Even though it meant seeing Maggie I had to get there. My plan was to make it to Windfall then decide what to do from there.

I wasn't allowed to leave though. My grandma hated when I went to the forest but I went almost daily explored every treetop and crevice of the forest. Except for the fairy well, it sealed up again a few months after my brother left. It didn't have a huge rock over it like before, but something like a stepping-stone. I have tried to remove it, but it wont budge. Sitting on that stone was my favorite place to sit and think.

I feel like something is wrong in the world, there is an imbalance. Like after you spin around and around and the world is tilted. Or when things are off center when they should be symmetrical. It was as if bits of the world were breaking apart and the evil was creeping through the cracks. My dreams were so realistic. I would wake up in the night so deathly afraid, more then when that bird plucked me from the ground. I feel mind-raped and stripped of all I know and love when I wake from these odd and impossible to remember dreams.

It was almost midday I should go see Sturgeon. He acts as a teacher for the children on this island. Usually children stop basic schooling at thirteen and either go on to a higher education on Windfall or start an apprentice ship to someone who has mastered a craft. I wanted to go to Windfall, but no I cant. So I pursued as much education about the world around me as I could. He lets me read anything in his library and if I have any question I should ask him. I have read every piece of folklore in his library. I new the geography of the Great Sea by heart. I have read about endless adventures. I know of almost every adventure that shaped the Hyrule of Old. I have also heard every detail of my brother's adventure, including some I didn't need to know. Orca also teaches me, much to everyone's chagrin.

At first he was opposed to teaching me more then basic defense due to the fact that I was a girl. I convinced him by saying it is only to know the art of it, its not like I am ever going to use it. I told him it was to keep my mind and body sharp and in-balance, like a spiritual practice. He loved how dedicated I was, so he reluctantly taught me. I knew basic theory of swordplay from my studies.

Unfortunately Orca still goes easy on me. He never flat out kicks my ass, and sometimes lets me win. Like he is only humoring a small child, it really is infuriating. I have been reading about advance swordplay. I just ask Orca to show me the move, simply so I can see what it really looks like with my own eyes. After I will take my wooden practice sword and practice in the clearing over the old fairy well in the forest. Swordplay was one of my few escapes. After much procrastination I trudged off to my classes, still fuming about my lack of freedom, and dreading Orca's sexism.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I took a basic fighting stance once again. Jump, spin, slash, roll, the grass around me was quickly down to stubble. Then I turned to the tree in front of me. I slowly backed away from it. I ran towards the tree hacking away invisible enemies the whole way, Right slash, Left Slash, Duck, Dodge Uppercut. I jumped high into the air as I neared the tree, slicing the tree's imaginary neck landing on the far side and doing a low spin that slashed the back of the tree's legs. Then I stabbed at where the heart would be, my crude wooden sword breaking from the impact. This was the third one today.

I stalked off into the bushes to find another stick to practice with. I quickly found another sturdy stick and snapped it off the tree. I returned to my training, starting with a spin attack. Holding my "sword" to the side and tensing my muscles. I released the tension and swung around in a full circle. I had been practicing this move on my own for a few weeks now. It was not nearly as strong as my brothers but it was improving.

Next I held my sword in a ready position, waiting for something to signal me. I heard a cricket and used that as my que. I launched my self up and over a log, using it as a step to push of from. I flew into the air and stabbed down at it. As I landed I fell and dropped my sword. I readied myself again. This time a bird sang its evening call. I launched myself into the air again, this time over a rock, I dove over it and quickly turned , the stick collided with the rock soundly. Good, but the rock was not as tall as a real opponent. I looked for a good mock opponent. I saw a log that was human sized, I ran at it and dove to the side, into a roll. I ended up on the opposite side of my opponent and I quickly slashed at the log's back, then hit its 'head' with my hilt.

I stood straight and shook my hair out of my face, I was panting and my clothes were starting to stick to my body. I had been practicing for over two hours. I went and sat down on the seal of the fairy's well. I sat down cross legged, reciting in my head, Criss cross apple sauce. I was trying to train my mind as well as body. I focused my mind on my fighting, what I could improve and congratulating myself. Then I though about the days event. Forcing myself to take a third person view and not get upset, to distance myself emotionally.

This was something Sturgeon taught me. It was practice to train yourself to meditate. Eventually you could easily reach the state of the gods, as we called it. It was a state that brought you in direct contact with the goddesses, where they could contact you directly, if they so wished. One of the hardest parts was staying still for that long without letting your mind wander. This was basic practice to control my thoughts, and keep my body still. Soon I would start trying to reach the state of blankness. It is said that any ideas that come from this state of mind are directly from the goddesses themselves. This was my daily routine, once I was done I would have to go home and face my grandmother's silence at dinner after I ran off earlier. Not that this was unusual but I still hated it.

**A/N-**

**This is re-write so for just joining us welcome, for those who are returning, thanks for staying with me. Okay so this will vary from the last story, the end will be the same(though I never got there) the main idea will be the same. But some uselessness will be removed. And a lot of mistakes will be corrected as well as some things added. There will be major differences, so please go through the effort of re-reading.**

**I want to use some of my authors note to thank some of my best supporters with this story.**

-Scrambled Eggz

-NH3

-Nira Rose

-Ivan Haibane

**I also had some support from**

-Kailuh727

-Shawpaw12

-as well as all my other reviewers on the last version

**Thank you everyone and please review, tell me what you think. Please review, it would mean the world to me. (ps I am in a random super happy mood)**


	2. second

**(A/N-just so everyone knows this is the next day. Love you all)**

Aryll's Epic

I stomped my way up the hill to reach the bridge. I had worked so hard to keep my temper under control. So I would not fight with my grandmother, and I succeeded. But Orca, oh he just rubbed me the wrong way. I only listened to him because I needed him as a teacher, there was no one else on island. What did I have to do to prove myself, that I wasn't just a woman. He needed to understand that the fact that I lacked a penis had nothing to do with my skill, or determination.

I could not believe him, I missed a chance to attack , and he told me its fine your just a woman. Not 'don't worry you will learn in time'. No, he thinks I will never learn because I am female. May Farore, Din and Nayru damn him, does he not realize his gods are female. I reached the bridge, I was halfway across when sudden inspiration hit me. I was going to jump, how else would I get that damnable man's attention. Besides now that I thought of it I wanted to do it to prove to myself that I could. Goddesses protect me this was a stupid idea, but now that I thought about it how could I not jump.

It was quite dangerous, and one of our few tourist attractions. People will visit the island periodically to jump off the bridge into the deep blue water. Though Some just come to see the legendary jump. I had been forbidden to ever even think about jumping. People died every year from that jump. I was going to do it. Though I was going to be smart about this. Yes, lets be smart about this stupid decision. First I checked if the tide was in or out. It was high tide so the jump was safest now. I checked my pocket for anything important, nothing.

I stepped back till I felt the rope on the other edge of the bridge. I positioned myself in the perfect angle to take a running leap. I took two small fast steps to build up speed. As my first foot landed on the edge of the bridge I put as much force into my leap as I could and I jumped. I was flying. the air was rushing around me as I plummeted towards the ground. I flipped once then another half turn to angle myself into the perfect dive.

Suddenly my hands were stinging from the impact and I was underwater. I quickly came out of a dive so I didn't go to deep. I stayed under for a second marveling over the fact that I really did it. Then suddenly I needed air so I swam quickly to the surface. It didn't seem far away but it felt like it took ten minutes to get to the fresh air above me. The whole time I was acutely aware of a burning sensation in my lungs.

I surfaced, flipped my hair up over my head and took in a huge gasp of air. For a few seconds I couldn't think. _Inhale/exhale inhale/exhale_. Ah that was better, I saw an audience out on the beach. A postman was among them, Quil! I started to lazily swim to shore. Smiling that Quill got to watch that.

"ARYLL" "oh my goddess"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"WHAT THE..."

Everyone yelled their own warning, their personal scold for me. Rose came running down the hill breathless with a towel for me. "Aryll what were you-" I walked away already wrapped in her warm fuzzy towel. The only person on the island who wasn't standing with their jaw dropped or scolding me was the postman. I started to walk over, he was standing a few feet away from everyone. As I neared him I saw a barely hidden smile. I smiled in return, I saw him trying not to crack up. Just as I got close I heard a door slam open. I looked over slowly to see Orca stomping over here, with Sturgeon chasing after him. I could here them bickering, but ignored it.

"ARYLL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE! Isn't anyone going to reprimand this girl, After all she is only a girl" He said the last word with a spit of distaste. That was the last straw, I was going to show him how wrong this prejudice is.

"Just a woman you say? Why women be just as good as men, even better. To show ye I-" I was pulled back by Sturgeon. I was about to pull away when I saw a glint of silver, and a sparkle in his eyes. I questioned him with my eyes, wondering what he was up to.

"My brother needs some sense knocked into him, if your brother could match him at age 11, then you can beat him." He slipped me my brothers original sword and shield, from when he first left to rescue me. They were a little too small for me to use properly but they would work. I grasped the sword firmly by the hilt and slipped the the shield onto my left hand. Orca laughed as I turned to face him, I knew he wouldn't take me seriously until I attacked.

"Arm yourself!" I yelled at him. Still laughing he put his spear into a lax defensive position.

"Aryll..." He had to pause after my name to laugh some more. "Are you rea-" Farore Forsake me, I wanted to hurt him. His words were cut off by my tackle. I rolled quickly into a fighting stance and waited for him to move. Now he shut up and started to take it a bit more serious. He didn't think I had a chance, but he knew I was serious. I saw him give a halfhearted attempt at a slash.

I dove into a parry and rolled around behind him. I was immediately standing again. I swung my shield like a weapon and hit him with the edge. He fell forward, loosing his balance. I jumped back and readied myself once again. He slowly stood and this time took a true fighting stance. I knew he would not want to attack first so I struck out with my sword in a quick low stab. I kept my shield ready to block any attacks.

He swung his spear so that the brunt end of the weapon was heading towards my face. I raised my shield to perfectly block it. I knocked his spear aside and ran in to make the combat so close that he would not be able to defend himself. I managed to get that close easily, I guess he still wasn't taking me seriously.

I held my shield out to block his spear from coming in close. I turned my blade into a reverse hand hold and punched him with the hilt. He kept his composure and simply pushed me back though I knew that he would at least have a bruised rib.

This time he swung his spear low to the ground to trip me. I was not ready and ended up slamming face first into the ground. I rolled myself forward from the fall, I ended up within his circle of protection again, to close for his spear to defend him. This time I put my shield in front of me and tackled him, he flew to the ground. I quickly jumped at the chance and crouched over him. My short sword was pressed lightly against his neck.

I saw his eyes widen, I had not only beaten him. I had completely embarrassed him, destroyed his pride. It wasn't even a close fight, he hit me once. I hit him a total of three times, and all of mine could have been fatal if I had chosen them to be so. I stood and walked away as he sputtered on the ground, not able to form words. I walked towards Quill again, now he had a smirk plastered on his face. Everyone around us was staring vacantly at me. Not comprehending that I had beaten the 'swords master'.

Quill looked amazed but not as astonished as the others did. He had a hidden smile on his face. I stood next to him and looked up and returned his smile. "Aryll? He questioned what he had just seen, though he already knew my problems with Orca.

"To the lookout then?" Quill said as we turned in unison, linked our arms and walked towards the lookout.

"Yes lets, onward my friend" I responded.

"So Aryll? Explain please." I quickly explained my recent situation. The most recent fight with my grandmother, Orca being a sexist ass as usual. As well as some of the other events of the last few days.

"Well congratulations, on both the jump and the fight. You kicked his ass, its a rare accomplishment for someone as young as you, plus he is a master." He gave me a discreet high five.

"Why thank you. Now Quill I have a plan, but" I said hinting to a request for assistance.

Quill was my link to the outside world. We would talk for hours whenever he delivered the mail. We had become really close in the last few years, especially during a few storms when he got stuck here. Though he looked quite a bit older than me, he was only twenty. When I asked him about why he seemed to have not aged since my brother had been fighting off Ganondorf. He explained that His people grow up very quickly so they can be ready for their wings at a young age. So Komali was actually a bit younger than me, and Medli was the same age as me.

" Yes, and what can I do to help?" Quill caught the not so subtle hint.

"I have been collecting money for the last four years doing odd jobs, and I need to know when the next ship is coming close. Whether it is a pirate ship, merchant or just a small private boat."

"Well in all truth there is pirate ship nearby, but I would not suggest trying to catch a ride with them. They were once Miss Tetra's main rivals. Though they are heading towards Windfall... which can be nothing but trouble. I am on my way to warn them as soon as I leave." He said with a bit of a grimace.

" Never, they are the slime at the bottom of the barrel" smiling in disgust.

Quill chuckled at how well I knew pirate politics. So what is your plan?"

"In all truth I don't know, but I have to get away. To see places I have only dreamed of. To visit people, to see how everyone is doing. Once I get to Windfall I will plan from there."

"Yes you do, I saw the look in your eyes when your brother left. I knew you wanted to adventure. To have your own stories to tell, to have friends your own age. Like it or not in this world we live in. To meet people, to find love you must travel."

"Finally an ally in my quest for freedom." I said with a chuckle. We both smiled sadly, knowing how far off true freedom was.

"I will help you as much as I can" He said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Quill, out of curiosity why are you so willing to help me?"

"Well for one you are one of my closest friends, It is also in my nature as a Rito to help people. But in my heart I know the true reason. I remember how I felt when I had to wait to get my wings because my mother wanted to keep me safe. I almost lost my chance to get a scale, I was almost too old. I had to steal a grappling hook and climb to Valoo at night. I arrived at the top just as the sun was rising.

Valoo was so impressed at how hard I worked he gave me a scale that was larger then the rest. He said he had been saving it for someone who was worthy. My wings are almost twice as large as most Rito's wings. I took so much shit for having such large wings, I was an outcast for it until I was allowed to start delivering messages. Now the others look up to me, but I am still not quite one of them. Maybe they are jealous that Valoo deemed me worthy but I almost wish he didn't." I had heard hints of this story but never the whole thing before. I was really glad that he finally felt comfortable telling me.

"Well if it wasn't for your magnificent wings then I would have never met you, so I thank Valoo for them" I said with a smile, knowing I had said just the right thing.

"I will think of a way to help you get to Windfall" He promised.

"Thank you so much Quill, I am so grateful" I knew that with his help I could make it off this island.

"I will see you in a few days when I return with more mail." He waved, and readied his wings.

"See you, have a good flight" I waved for a moment as he dove off the lookout, his wings catching the air majestically. His magnificent wing carrying him over the waves. Sometime I wish I had wings. That I could fly like that.

**A/N **

**hope you guys are enjoying this second version. And I hope everyone else is enjoying there first read through.**

** Hey thank you anyone who gave my story a chance**

**I just had this idea when I was beating windwaker for the third time**

**I will try to stay as close as I can to game facts The three goddesses will be involved. And I will try to mostly use side characters that I can make the most individual. There will be a lot of characters. Oh and the Triforce will be united.**

**Whoa kinda long authors note, bye everyone.**

**So yeah **

**Please review**

**Criticism welcome**


	3. 3rd

Aryll's Epic

Jumping off the bridge and the consequent fight with Orca. It backfired. I have been grounded for three days straight, not even allowed to leave my room. Plus Orca wont even talk to me, wounded ego I think. Sturgeon congratulated me first thing. It had been quite boring these last few days, though I had some books given to me by sturgeon. I was going to be allowed outside soon, I hope. Though tonight I was going to sneak out regardless.

The only good side is that I have been thinking a lot. About ways to get off the island. All of them involved someone stopping at Outset island, or at least coming close. I would have to wait until that happened. I had to keep a bag ready to go at any time, with food, some potions, and my new sword and shield. I was thinking about placing a few around the island so I didn't have to go home.

I saw Quill come and go earlier today. Once he found out I was grounded I watched him write a letter and put it in the mailbox. "Grandma the mail came in hours ago, why don't you go get it?"

"I am not expecting anything" she responded in a very condescending way.

"Yeah and I am."

"Why does this concern me?"

" 'Cause I can't leave, and I want my mail!"

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't decide to disobey me when you are expecting mail!"

"Ugh" Dammit i was trying to be good, I really did love her.

I jumped down from the loft, rolled so I didn't hurt myself on impact. Opening the door, I bolted for the mailbox. I had three letters, the stupid mailbox was taking its time giving them to me. It had it's whole speech it had to say before it would spit out my mail. Yes!, I had my letters. I walked back to the house. I was already halfway back before my grandmother opened the door and started scolding me. I walked inside grabbed four sheets of paper, a few pens and went back upstairs to my room.

"Aryll!" She yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, Granny dear." I couldn't help myself she was being impossible I would return the favor.

"What do you think your doing" her voice was now much calmer, though it had an edge of anger.

"Getting my mail." I replied flippantly

"Your impossible, and grounded." Wow really I was grounded, thanks for informing me.

"No shit. I didn't notice that I have been staring at the wall for three days straight!" My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch your mouth, I am extending your grounding, two more days staring at that wall"

"Well, Din damn it all."

"Do you intend on spending the rest of your life in that room?"

I just ignored her and went to sit at my desk to read my letters. There was one from Mila, one from Quill, and the final one was from Mrs. Marie. I ripped open the one from Quill.

_Dear Aryll,_

_ I see that you have been detained in your room. I am guessing your jump wasn't received very well at home. I hope you are doing well. I have a few ideas to get you off that island but all of them involve a ship going there. Not much help am I? Though I will continue to think of a plan. Now I have a present for you. I was going to give it to you in person, but due to circumstances I could not. It is hidden at the base of our favorite tree. Anyways if you need any help ask and I will see what I can do. If you won't be ungrounded by the time I return please write me a letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Quill_

_P.S. Knowing you, you will sneak out tonight. Just practice staying up and sleeping all day. What else are you going to do all day. Being grounded and all. Good luck to you._

A present what could it be. I was very curious but there was no way I would know till later. I was already planning on sneaking out, but I was glad Quill suggested it. It made me feel more confident. I was so glad Quill was always there for me. I pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly wrote my reply .

_Dear Quill,_

_ Not taken well, you have no idea. I am grounded until further notice. So far I have been stuck in my room. I should be allowed out in the next few days. What a privilege. I feel like a dog that is excited to get out of the house and go for a walk, when in reality I should have always been allowed out. It is an odd feeling. What is this present you are giving me? Din damn my curiosity. Whatever it is thank you. I hope I don't actually have to send this to you but rather get to talk to you in person. Regardless if I think of anything I need I will contact you immediately. I will get off this island don't worry, then I'm going to visit you._

_Sincerely grateful,_

_Aryll_

I sealed the envelope and threw it on my bed. I picked up Mila's letter and ripped it open. The letter was written on light green parchment. How did Mila get such expensive paper, maybe I don't want to know. Though my brother talked some sense into her, she still had a tendency to turn to thieving.

_Hey Aryll,_

_ I know it took me a while to get back to you. I have been a bit busy. Don't you like the green paper, it is one of the perks at my new job. I am assisting Mrs. Marie with the younger children to pay for school. I am mostly teaching myself, but I missed almost five years of school, so that means we are learning the same stuff. _

_ Well anyway how is the 'getting your ass over' here plan working? I hope you can make it here I will make sure you have a place to stay even if you come here rupee-less. Since Ilari broke his arm trying to deliver a letter to Moe at Maggie's personal request (ugh). Of course he just wanted the money she was paying him on the side for it. But anyways Quill had to deliver to Windfall. He also had a warning for us about a pirate ship, Maggie's father is freaking out. Quill told me all about your epic jump. I am guessing you are grounded for a while. Quill seems really worried about you, I hope you can get here soon._

_P.S. By the way have you noticed that Quill has a nice body, and yes I mean it like that. How old is he?_

_Love you, hurry,_

_Mila_

Oh my goddess, did she just. Yes she did, she thinks Quill... Wow, that is, well odd. I mean he was attractive, and I can understand how some people could like him. Ew, no he is like a cousin or another brother to me. I liked him, well loved him in a platonic way. He was one of my best friends. Ewwwww. I got another sheet of paper and quickly got to work on my next response.

_Hey to you too Mila,_

_ I Sure hope I can make it there soon. I will probable have to run away. I won't be absolutely Rupee-less, but I will be pretty close. I am so glad that you finally get to go back to school. Mrs. Marie sent me a letter I am not sure what it says yet you are more important so I read yours first. Yes I am grounded I have been staring at the wall in my room for the last three days. I will be grounded for for a while longer but I get to go outside in to maybe three days(depending on my behavior)._

_ I plan to start sneaking out at night(partially Quill's Idea). No I have not checked Quill out that is like almost incest in my mind, nasty. I mean he is good looking but eeewwww. I think he is around 20. Don't know for sure. Ask him yourself. Ugh so...ughhhh. Yeah I hope I can get there soon too._

_Ugh, love you,_

_Aryll_

Mrs. Marie was just asking me to join them in their studies, again. I told her that I would come as soon as possible there were some family matters to clear up first. Which is the same thing I told her last time. That lady really wanted me there yet she made Mila work just for an education, That wasn't fair. I walked over and lay down on the bed. I needed to sleep to pass the time.

I looked out the window. All the seagulls were flying, playing in updrafts, fighting over food. They were so content, so at peace within their surroundings. I was watching the palm tree's branches flutter in the wind. I remembered that if you had a hook-shot that tree took you to a cave, a cave with endless monsters. Well not endless but it even took my brother more than one try... seagulls... branches... blue sky... The last thought to cross my mind before I fell asleep was, What did Quill have hidden beneath our tree.

**A/N-**

**Well here is another re-done chapter. This one is barely changed. But there are a few edited details.**

**Thanks to all those who are returning to this story and everyone who just found it.**

**I know I say this every time, but please review. It honestly means the world to me. I like to know what my audience and what my friends think.**


	4. fourth

Aryll's Epic

A_ bird flew overhead, it was black, wearing a Golden Mask. His tail feathers were black and gold. The wing tips were gray. Was it a Helmaroc king? I flew after him, beating my wings as hard as I could. I had to keep up with him, why? Because I had to. It got to a barren part of sea, with no islands. Suddenly the bird dove. His wings worked under water much like they did in air. He swam down. The only thing I could do was follow. Down I went, awkwardly swimming with my wings. I was still just barely keeping up with this new Helmaroc king. Suddenly I was in the air once again. In the air? Underwater? How? Did part of Hyrule remain?_

_I have never been down here but I knew this was the castle of Hyrule. Before there may have been an entirely dry continent but now there was only the castle and a small surrounding area. The Bird flew and landed just outside the doors of the castle. It pushed the doors open and squeezed in. I flew in and roosted in a corner to see what was unfolding. Ganon sat in the center of a ring of triangles. He wasn't dead or sealed away but in meditation. He seemed at peace. Suddenly this impostor Helmaroc king screeched. Wait, impostor, how did I know? The bird didn't feel right. The Helmaroc king had feelings this was just a... a...a monster. Ganondorf looked up there was a look of such joy, such relief on his face. It actually looked quite odd to see Ganon so joyful. Ganondorf stood and ran to the giant bird. As Ganon got close he slowed. His expression changed, a scowl stole the smile from his face. Though his face showed anger his eyes only showed sadness. "King?" Ganon said in a pleading voice. Like when a young child sees that his puppy has died but he can't believe it. _

"_KI-NG!" his voice trembled with emotion. The sadness was plaster on his face. _

_The bird simple stood, no recognition at what seemed to be his nick name. "ki...ng? I saw that a few tears were rolling down Ganon's face._

_"Lay." The bird flattened itself to the ground. "Up." It stood at military attention. "Right flap." It flapped its right wing. "Left, right." It flapped its left then its right. "Peck." It pecked the ground directly in front of it. Even though it listened with each command I watched the anger and sorrow grow. _

_"How could you, this is a mockery of the beautiful being that was King. This is not King this is a SHADOW of what he was. Not even a shadow but a cheap imitation. WHY? King was a god compared to this. KI-NG IS DEAD!" the last word was such a mournful cry, it made my heart ache. Suddenly Ganon looked at the bird with anger, hatred, and fear. He pulled out his twin blades. _

_"You shall die or flee the choice is yours, but alas you have no personality, no soul. You will die for this mockery of King. You will die because you are nothing, because King was amazing, graceful, majestic, he was a Helmaroc King...and...he was my friend." The last line was barely a whisper. _

_Ganon ran towards the Impostor, with a flash of metal he was in the air. He was flying towards the bird's neck. He angled himself so he would come down right on the birds neck. When he hit I thought he would either fall or have to hold on for dear life. No, he stabbed one sword into the birds chest. while standing on the sword that stuck out from the doomed creatures body he raised his other sword. He was so elegant even as he prepared to kill such a large fearsome creature. _

_In on fluid motion he spun, sword in both arms like a bat. Too fast to follow with a naked eye the deed was done. Ganondorf was falling with both swords in hand. Above him a shower of dark black blood was pouring out of a gaping hole in the giant birds neck. Ganon landed and was immediately soaked with black blood. _

_I looked at the waterfall of blood and saw as it gushed out of the wound it was liquid and black but as it fell it changed to a black dust. Ganon wasn't really being soaked but covered with a fine black powder. He fell to his knees dropping his swords in the process. Ganondorf let out and angushed scream as the bird tipped sideways, falling with a loud thump. The bird's body was slowly disintegrating into that same black powder. _

_By the time the bird was gone, Ganon had stood and walked over to the pile of black powder. He stuck his hand into the pile, he grimaced as he moved his hand around. Was he looking for something? triumphantly he pulled out a giant feather. At the base it was a beautiful deep blue, that faded to white, the tip was a sudden fiery magenta. The feather really was captivating, the way it sparkled in the light. _

_Tears were streaming down Ganon's face as he stared at the feather. The tears made clear paths through a face covered in black dust. "Kin-g" Ganon's voice was cracking with pain. I wanted to go comfort him, but I knew he needed to do this himself. _

_I let out a soft mournful cry filled with sorrow. Ganondorf looked up and smiled slightly, one of those sad smiles that is absolutely heart-breaking. I wanted to help him to give him back the peace he had before that damn bird showed up. I don't understand how someone that is believed to be absolutely evil, the destroyer or lands, murderer of millions, could love a creature this much..._

I woke slowly, wondering why I felt so sorrowful. A deep sadness filled me as I remembered my dream. Though it didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like I had actually been there. the emotions I had felt then were still with me. I felt like something I loved had been ripped from me, as if I had lost my brother. At the thought of my brother I felt a sudden anger, like he was responsible for my sorrow. Could Ganondorf feel this way? That my brother had killed his friend.

Even though I new I should hate Ganon at this moment I felt bad for him. I wished I could help him, take away this sorrow. No he is evil, he kidnapped me, tried to kill my brother. At the same time he treated us well while we were his prisoners. He isn't really all that bad he just was blinded by his greed and by his loves.

That feeling of hate for my brother was now gone, what had caused it? I was thinking like Ganon for a split second. Could there be some link between us? Before this I couldn't not grasp Ganon feeling anything more than hatred. He was evil, wasn't he? How could he love? How could he feels such sadness, the same sorrow that gripped at my heart? The sadness I felt as if it were my own.

Suddenly I heard something, well not exactly heard it I felt it in my mind. It was like an echo, like a voice you can barely hear over the sound of the waves. "Aryll this is not your pain, let it go. You do not deserve such pain I do. For all I have done I deserve this" I recognized the voice.

"No" I shouted in my own mind. "No one deserves this much pain. Even you, you destroyed so much of my life and still I do not think you deserve this." The connection was broken, I was no longer filled with grief. Ganon though he still felt that way. He knew what he was had done is evil. He is free and in the castle of Hyrule yet he does not plot, nor destroy. He sits in pain, alone filled with sorrow. I had to get off this island even if only to make sure that he was not alone with this pain. How was I going to find him, to get to the castle. I would find a way, I had to.

Abruptly I was aware of my surroundings again. It was dark, I am guessing it is not far past eight. My grandmother was just finishing up dinner soon a warm bowl of whatever she made tonight would be placed at the top of the ladder for me. Then she would go to sleep, she wouldn't wake up unless I ran stomping through the house clapping my hands. But if I was quiet then I could be out all night and she wouldn't notice.

I saw my grandmother's hand raise up and leave a bowl of warm purple soup. I ate the first bowl, then asked for seconds. I took the second bowl and poured it into a jar. It barely fit but I got the cork on. I waited then asked for a third. My grandma couldn't believe that I wanted thirds. I told her my epic adventure to the mailbox made me hungry. She harrumphed and went to go get me a third bowl. I put that in another jar. I now had six bottles of soup, and a sack of dried meat and fish. I also had all my rupees in a small pouch I had almost three hundred saved up.

I grabbed a the sword and sheild from under my bed, a full bottle of soup,and a small feather I still had from when I was at forsaken fortress. It was small and solid dark deep blue. I loved that feather. Ganon's pet Helmaroc King gave it to me. Suddenly an echo in my mind "his name was King, Helmaroc king was the race he belonged to". King was a fitting name, he was magnificent.

I cried for him the day he died at my brother's hands. I didn't blame my brother, but King was very sweet. I even got to go for a ride on him once. Not gripped in his claws as when he was kidnapping me but on his neck gripping to his feathers. Me and King begged Ganon to let me, the next day my brother arrived to save me. I understand Ganon, I understand his pain.

I sat by the window with my supplies already out the window, sitting on the roof. I waited until my grandmother turned off her light, I waited a minute then turned mine off. I waited fifteen minutes then I slipped out the window. The moment I stepped out a cold breaze swept by. I stuck my hand inside and grabbed a small blanket.

I crept to the edge of the roof and climbed down the wall. The second my feet hit the ground I was running. I didn't slow until I was running up the mountain path. I walked carefully across the bridge. I entered the forest, it was beautifully bathed in moonlight. I looked up at the full Moon, it was barely peeking at me through the trees. I walked slowly through the forest, it was magical the moonlight falling through the trees. I put my supplies on the stone that now blocked off the fairies well.

I walked over to a large tree. the largest in the forest. This was me and Quill's favorite tree. I looked at the base of the tree and saw a dagger. I picked up the sheathed knife. The sheath itself was Black leather with silver etchings covering it. It looked like it said something. but I could not read ancient Hylian. The only word I recognized was soul.

I pulled it out of the sheath and inspected the blade. It was a simple design. A six inch blade, both edges were wickedly sharp. The blade itself shone silver. the black hilt was ornamented by a single opaque jewel. I was quite sure the jewel was a moonstone. It was beautiful. Simply perfect, I would have to hug quill for this wonderful gift. I attached the dagger to my belt and decided it was time to train.

I picked up my new sword. I started my lessons, I first went through the basic motions, I repeated every basic motion I had ever learned or thought of on my own. Then I started in on more complicated moves, jump-attack, spin-attack, helm-splitter. I then started to go through every combination of movements I knew. I got to a place where I was executing every move perfectly without thought. I knew combinations like I knew my own name.

I started to experiment, making up my sword play as I went along. Making my own combinations without names. Next I imagined an enemy. He would swing I would defend. I would hit, he would defend. I would watch his movements in my mind's eye. Suddenly I had a chance, He swung his bulky spear at me with force. I side-stepped, jumped around to his back and stabbed at the soft spot between his hard armor right between his shoulder blades. I congratulated my self on a well executed parry. I was breathing hard, cheast heaving. my legs were gettin wobbly.

I sat down and drank a bottle of soup. It energized me so I no longer felt so faint. I put up my hair so I could cool off quicker. I pulled my long a hair up into a pony tail. I took out Kings feather and tucked it in my hair. I secured the dagger in its sheath to my belt. I spread the quilt out next to the stepping stone. I sat and stared at that damn stone. Why did my brother get to go down there but I didn't. I started to trace the outlines of an feather on the stone. A feather that was etched just above the triforce. In the center of the Triforce was a slit. Perfectly sized for a dagger. I knew the design on this stone by heart. I had stared at it for hours. I had tried so many ways to open it, I had dried everything I could think of. I even stuck a dagger in the slit. I decided to try to open it, I mean maybe this new dagger was the key.

I stabbed the dagger into the slit. Nothing happened, I was so sure something would. i shook my head in annoyance. I accidentally knocked the feather loose. King's feather floated down landing on the stone. I noticed it was the same size at the one etched into the stone.

It was a longshot but maybe if I put the feather perfectly over the symbol of a feather. I moved the feather into position and heard a small click. There was a crackling sound, I tried to get off of the stone which had started violently shaking. Before I could move it shattered, the air was filled with dust.

I tried to grab onto anything I could. I grasped the quilt in triumph before realizing that isn't attached to anything, Damn. I fell, my first reaction was to scream so I did. As soon as my view of the forest disappeared I slowed. I was falling in slow motion, it was like I was in thick sea water and I was sinking very slowly. I saw my dagger in the air next to me, I grabbed it and sheathed it. Right next to it I saw King's feather, I tucked that back into my hair. My descent lasted for almost 30 seconds instead of about two or three as it should have. My feet touched the ground, suddenly I was moving at a normal speed. I looked up to see what the well looked like, I had only ever heard stories. Just as I saw a beautiful pool shinning like liquid moonlight, something fell on top of me and blocked my view. Once again I felt like screaming, I suppressed the urge. What just caught me, why couldn't i get it off?

**A/N**

**so yeah here is the next chapt. thank you guys who are still here from the first write up of this, and those just joining us welcome. that dream is one of my personal favorite parts. along with a fight that is coming up. anyways thanks for the review, keep them coming!. i love you all**

**just so everyone knows my soundtrack to this whole chapt was the mulan soundtrack, it made writting this so much better**

**everyone thank my amazing beta sergeantpixie in your mind and give her an mind-hug.  
**


	5. 5th

Aryll's Epic

I struggled for a few seconds before I realizing that my blanket had fallen over me. I lifted the blanket over my head, so it was draped over my shoulders like a cape. I thought about how ridiculous I must look. My hair was a mess; I was flushed and sweaty from exercise. I started to feel quite self-conscious. I was finally going to meet a fairy, perhaps a great fairy. Of course I had to be a mess that just got in a fight with her own blanket.

I noticed that an incredible bright light was racing towards me, like someone had thrown a very bright lamp at me. I put my hand up to protect my face. Suddenly I was surrounded by light; I lay my arms back down to my side. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the bright light around me. As they adjusted I noticed that it was not a solid mass of light but many small points of light. They were small; I could guess three or four inches tall. They looked like large, bright sparkling dandelions.

When I looked closer at one I noticed they were fairies, I was surrounded by fairies. I slowly put my hand out; raising it palm up till it was at about eye level. A fairy almost immediately landed on my hand. They were so light. I guessed that she had not quite landed but rather hovered over my hand with her feet barely touching my skin.

Her wings were fluttering almost too fast to see. They were a blur of light blue and sparkles. The Fairy was so fair and skinny, really she was quite adorable. She had long dark hair that was twisted into a complicated bun. Her outfit was a simple light blue dress. Her features were similar to many Hylians, but in miniature. Her eyes were dark like her hair.

"Hello" I said very softly, trying not to scare her.

"h-hi" she replied with a smile. She took off from my hand and flew up to my face. She seemed to be inspecting it. She smiled and the cloud of fairies parted to let me through to the pool of glistening water. I walked respectfully up to the first stair that led to the pool. The stairs were large circular stepping stones that seemed to overlap. They shone with an inner light, like moonlight had been trapped inside of them. The whole cavern actually shone, but the stairs and the pool were the brightest. I stepped up onto the first step.

A large maiden appeared before me, she floated over the center of the pool. She had dark black skin and light hair. She opened her four arms in greeting. Even though my brother told me of the four armed great fairies I was still a bit shocked. She smiled at my amazement.

"Aryll welcome to the Great Fairy Fountain, we have been waiting for someone to open our well to the world above once again. We have been waiting for you dear one. There are many things we must discuss. That will have to wait for another night" the fairy said regally.

"Why must it wait?" I was very confused. Why couldn't we talk now?

"You must go back because in a few minutes it will no longer be night. I doubt your grandmother will be very happy that you are not in bed."

"Farore forsake me I must get back." My grandmother would kill me if she knew I was sneaking out.

"It is alright child, return tomorrow. We will be very busy spreading the news. I await your return." she said as she disappeared, a cluster of small blonde fairies taking her place. Taking this as my dismissal I ran from the room.

I made sure I had everything and ran to the light. The moment I was surrounded in light the world slowed. I once again was stuck in slow motion. This time I was slowly rising. Falling slowly was odd but this was straight up freaky I was falling up...slowly. I saw the forest slowly come into view. I could see the pre-dawn light filtering through the trees.

The slow force, as I had started to call it, did not let me go until I was resting on my feet right next to the dark whole in the ground. I took off running out of the woods I did not stop my race until I got to the edge of my house. I expertly climbed the poll and slipped back into bed. I stashed the sword shield and dagger under my bed. I snuggled into my blankets and got ready to go to sleep. It wasn't until then that the last thing the fairy said really clicked in my brain. Spread the news? What news, and who is this news being spread to? I would have to ask tomorrow night...

I rolled over slowly, the sun was already passed high noon. Looking at the time I realized it was only three in the afternoon. I didn't want to get up. I rolled over again, but there was no way I was getting back to sleep. I slowly got up. I sat down in front of my desk and stared blankly at the desk. I wasn't even registering that there were pens and paper on the desk just that it was something to look at.

Now what do I do for the rest of the day. My sword? No not enough space. Bother grandma? No not worth it. Maybe I could... that's it! I will see if I can talk to Link. I snuck downstairs and grabbed the gossip stone. When I got upstairs I held tightly to the stone and thought about Link, I shook the stone a little. I waited to see if Link would respond. We hadn't been able to talk to him for a few weeks. I knew he was safe; he probably just misplaced the stone again.

No answer. I tried again a few minutes later but still nothing. I tried a third time and all I got was a soft crackle. I guess I really wasn't getting out of my boredom that easily.

He had been gone so long. I mean he had helped the islands. He had sent traders to us which had helped many businesses get back on their feet. Before there had been but a few travelling merchants but now there was a small village of these Goron merchants on bomb island. Some had also carved a small home on the far side of dragon roost; saying it reminded them of the stories of their old home. The Rito were fine with this since it only benefitted them.

He had also found another race. They were called the Zora. Link told me their Queen Ruta was kind and noble. I still had trouble picturing fish like humanoids, though my brother had said they aren't too hard to get used to. No more odd then the Rito. I planned to visit these Zora when I could. To help concrete the friendship my brother had started between the Zora and our Islands.

Their voyage had disrupted many things though. After Ganon was gone the people tried to look for a true leader. One that would unite the islands. Of course they turned to the Hero and the Princess. Both Tetra and Link were very uncomfortable with this so they set up a regent on Windfall and took off on their next adventure. The regent was doing well, creating trade routes and establishing a strong society economically and culturally. So many had been uprooted during the years of Ganon's attack that they needed leadership. I didn't know the Regent well. He was a sailor that lived on Windfall. I bit of an odd decision for leader but he had not done anything wrong.

Goddess, today was going to be boring, at least till my grandma went to bed. Anticipation welled in my stomach. It died down when I thought of all the boring hours between now and then. Ugh, I pulled out a book and started to read. This was a fable, a legend of old. A very rare book according to sturgeon. It had to do with a wind mage and a hero conquering him. At one time I would have not given the story any credit but since my brother was one of these fabled heroes I had to accept that it could have happened.

As soon as grandma was in bed I slipped out and ran up to the forest. The moment I entered the forest the hair on my neck stood up and my muscles tensed. I tightened my grip on my sword. I re-settled my bag on my back so it wouldn't move too much if I ended up in a fight.

I looked around and I saw two bokoblins, the closest was playing look out with a telescope in hand. The other had a boko stick but I would deal with him later.

I snuck up on the bokoblin with the telescope. I got so close that I could smell its sour stench of sweat and rotten onions. I could see its pink tinted skin as if it had gotten way too much sun. I slipped from behind the bush and whacked it in the back of the head with my sword. It turned, using the telescope to whack my sword from my hand. I crouched behind my shield suddenly lunging forward with my shield and slamming it into the monster. It fell to the ground.

I pulled my dagger out of its sheath and stabbed it in the heart. The dagger seemed to glow for a second as it killed the monster below me. It didn't bleed it just disintegrated into a fine black powder that swirled in the breeze. The same powder that the Imposter King had become. All that was left was a telescope.

I turned my attention to the second bokoblin. It seemed to have heard our fight and was walking over to investigate. I quickly retrieved my sword and retreated into a shadow. I hid in a shadow against the wall and waited for the creature to approach. He investigated the scene and looked to the entrance guessing the other bokoblin had gone out for a minute. I guess even bloodless monsters need to take a leak now and then. I shifted my weight so I was ready to jump.

The creature turned to head back to its post, that's when I struck, while its back was turned. I slipped out of the darkness and spun quickly with my sword low to the ground. I spun a full circle and looked at the creature laying on its stomach. It had fallen surprisingly easily at my simple trick. I guess it wasn't expecting it. I jumped on the creatures back and plunged my sword into its shoulder blade. The creature below me dissolved in a swirl of black dust that floated away on the winds. It left behind a joy pendant and a small pouch of rupees.

After collecting my treasure I stealthily crept towards the fairy well. I saw another bokoblin; this one had a sword like thing. I think it is supposed to be an oversized machete. Right next to the fairy well was a Moblin, now that was one ugly creature. I wondered if it was Moe, if I was about to kill Maggie's "true love". It had a large spear and a lantern. It would be much harder to beat than the bokoblins.

The bokoblin was to my left. I crept over to it, almost falling over a large tree trunk and barely avoiding tripping over a stone. I avoided any major falls and barely missed branches that were trying to poke my eyes out. Eventually I made it to my goal. I hid behind a large boulder ready to pounce when the bokoblin came close enough.

I waited for almost five minutes for the monster to be in the perfect position next me. I jumped out and swung my sword. My strong attack sent the creature's machete flying. Before it could retrieve the weapon I attacked. Smashing my shield into the creature and flipping over it. As I sailed over I sliced at its bare head. The moment I landed I turned to attack its unprotected back, but the creature was already defeated. As it fell to the ground, it was already disappearing into dust.

When all trace of the monster was gone another pouch of rupees lay on the ground beside a small heart shaped, ball of energy. I stored the rupees. I leaned down to grab the heart but the moment I touched it the thing melted into my body giving me more energy. I felt much more energized than I had a moment before. I never understood what my brother meant by collecting hearts for energy, now it all made perfect sense. I quickly got over my amazement when I glimpsed the moblin guarding the entrance to the fairy's well.

I rolled my shoulders and mentally prepared for a fight that may kill me. I thought I almost heard an echo but it was nothing. In my mind I ran through every sword technique I knew. I knew that the moblin had already seen me so I didn't try to sneak up. I simple walked up towards it. As soon as I got within five feet it charged me. I crouched down behind my shield. I did not expect the charge to be so strong. It knocked me back a good few feet. Sword flying away in the commotion. I tried to run for my sword but the moblin stood between me and my blade. Unsheathing my dagger I prepared to fight to get to the sword

It moved its arm preparing to swing its spear at me. I waited then I stepped forward, it was a risky move but it got me inside its circle of defense. I stabbed at its stomach and slashed its chest with my dagger. It took it a second to realize what I had done. Once it did it slapped me back with one of its purple-grey arms. I dodged a direct hit by putting up my shield, I was knocked back almost a foot though.

I took up a defensive position. I knew I could not last against this monster for a long period of time. I had to beat it or I would die here, without ever leaving this island on my own. I tried to dodge another of the moblin's huge swings of his spear, but I failed. I was thrown back a good ten feet, slamming my head against a wall. My arm was scraped and blood was getting in my eyes from a head wound. There was a gash along my collar bone where the spear had hit me. All I had was a six inch dagger to protect myself with. I tried to retreat, but I could not the creature blocked my only means of escape.

I sensed an echo in my mind. "Aryll can I help you, will you let me help you?" Ganon wanted to help me? I thought about it, and honestly I had no choice but to accept. I wasn't quite sure how to respond. I focused on thinking yes with my mind and body.

"No need to yell" came a quick response. Suddenly my arm moved, I hadn't moved it. I could feel the presence of someone in my mind. I wanted to scream. I tried to resist his movements, I could. Once I knew that I had not lost control of my body I relaxed a little."Would you like me to leave?" Ganon said hesitantly.

"No, I need help. You seem to be the only one who can help"

"Okay" his voice was no longer an echo but I felt like he was standing next to me talking into my ear. I relaxed and let Ganon control my movements but I was ready to take over if he faltered for a second. At first he did, he was not used to controlling my body. If he would mess up I would simple complete the action myself.

After practicing for a second, while staying as far away as possible from the moblin, Ganon could easily control me. He found a long stick maybe three feet long. He grabbed it in both hands while still holding the dagger in my right. The shield was resting on my back. He suddenly ran straight towards the moblin, one end of the stick low to the ground. I realized just before he executed his move that he was planning on vaulting over the moblin. As soon as we were in the air and idea struck me. I yelled "trust me" and forced Ganon to let me let go of the stick.

I released our hold on the stick just as we were directly over the moblin. I turned like a cat in the air so I was falling feet and hands first. Ganon angled my arm so that it we could slit the damn thing's throat. We grabbed onto the moblin's ear with our free hand which swung us over the moblin and so we would land right in front of the creature rather than behind. As we fell towards the ground we slashed at the moblin's neck with the dagger.

I knew before the slash even started that we missed. It wasn't quite timed right. It was so close, and that was my last chance at survival. Just then the dagger glowed white and struck the moblin in the neck from almost three inches away. I was momentarily blinded by the flash of the dagger. Then suddenly we were covered in a rain of black dust that billowed in the wind.

The moment that the dust covered me I got an image of Ganon standing under a waterfall of black dust. Sadness overwhelmed me for a moment before I snapped out of my mind and into the world around me. I grabbed my sword; the world was going black from blood loss. I couldn't do this. As I gave up I felt Ganon take complete control.

There was an odd glowing orb I front of me. Ganon slashed at the orb with my dagger. It shattered into a pile of treasure. Ganon looked everywhere for a heart, none. He grabbed the rest of items and shoved them in my pocket. He looked through my bag for something, when he couldn't find it, he looked around. The grass was too far to look for hearts in, I wouldn't last. Out of my eyes Ganon spied the hole in the ground that lay but a step away. He pushed me into the hole as his final action before he was gone. I got one last echo "Please be all-right you're the only hope, you're my only hope"

**A/N**

**okay update everyone. I have had this chapt written for a good week or two now. Unfortunatly my Beta is on her vacation as well so she has been very busy, I also had some free time mixed with computer access so i spammed her with stuff to edit. **

**I personally really dislike editing my own work, But today a had some inspiration to get over this prejudice and edit my own stuff. I also really wanted to give you all an update. So i sat down and clicked spell check. After that I thought about throwing it straight up but decided that would be irrisponsible. i read through once looking for random typos and mistakes. After that I almost uploaded it, but then I remember how important it is for some creatures of the male species to shave as well of the specific importance of a kitten shaving. I decided I would read through again and make sure everything sounded right. Then i uploaded it. I didn't quite follow all your intructions, but it definitly improved my writing. I knew you were right from the start.**

**_OKAY sorry about that you guys it but that needed to be said. Annnnyyyyywaaaaayyyysss_**

_So what did you guys think of this chapter. Please tell me what you think, I love hearing what you have to say._

_I really want to get the point where i am writing new material not just re-writing, but this just needed to be done. _

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!


	6. sixth

Aryll's Epic (**A/N the title wont center, no matter how hard I try)**

I slowly opened my eyes; there was a bright circle of lights over me. I heard worried whispers all around me. My body ached, there were bruises and scrapes all over my body. I tried to get up but my body refused the simple action. I saw that two fairies were holding another back. Trying to stop her from flying to me. I attempted to get up again; trying not to make a sound at the pain. I got half way to a sitting position before a pang of intense pain went through my body, I crashed back to the floor with a yelp of anguish.

At my yelp I heard a fairy shriek, suddenly a small light zipped towards me. As she flew right into my face, I could see tears rolling down her porcelain face. It was the same fairy that had first landed on my hand the night before. She gave me a sad smile and landed lightly on my chest. I felt her brush her hand over my collarbone. I felt my skin knit back together slowly. Then she floated to my arm, the painful scrape dissolved into fresh clean skin.

She darted over my body, I could see her getting dimmer, as light particles fell and brushed against my skin. With each drop of light that landed on my body I felt energy rush into my veins. She slowly descended and landed in the middle of my forehead. She sat down and placed both hand to my mind, I felt my thoughts become more focused. I felt her collapse against my skin. I felt her wings slow and come to a stop.

I was rushed by almost a hundred fairies; I had to close my eyes. As they lifted her away I cautiously opened my eyes. Now I could see how dim she was in comparison to her fellow fairies. They were struggling to carry her. Jumping up I slipped my hand under her prone body. The others seemed so startled that they wouldn't let go. I walked slowly and carefully so I would not jostle the frail being in my hand.

When I got to the pool my instinct said to lay her down right next to the water. I gently placed her on the cool, silvery rock. Her eyelids flickered, open for a moment. I stared at the poor helpless fairy. I had no idea what I could do. Another fairy came over and covered her in a dark cloth as if she were going to die, or like she was already dead. Why was she so injured? I though about all the information I knew on fairies.

They were being made almost purely of magic. They were mostly energy and light taking a corporeal form. They healed using that energy, that magic. It was similar to me using my blood for medicine. How could I reverse this, I had never worked with magic before. I did not know how to manipulate these energies. I would at least try.

I sat cross-legged on the wet stone. I pulled out my new dagger and held it between my fingers. Looking up at the seemingly never-ending ceiling I prayed. "Goddesses, creator of all that I know and love. What do I do? This courageous fairy just saved me. How do I save her?" I said aloud in a voice that was barely a whisper.

I closed my eyes and focused on three colors, blue, green and, red. I saw in my minds eye them twisting and playing in the darkness. They all stopped moving then slowly drifted into a triangular formation. The three lights that made up the triangle started to spin. They started to spin faster, they were spinning so fast that you couldn't tell the colors apart; it was a circle of white spinning light.

I focused on the idea of healing this fairy. To my surprise I heard a loud unified gasp coming from all the fairies around me. My hands were feeling really warm, as if they were near a large fire. Lightly touching the dying fairy I felt a spark of magic, perhaps of life. The energy was still with me, pounding through my blood. It was too much, there was too much energy.

I moved my hands into the cool waters of the spring pool. I felt the water embrace my touch, energy and power coursed through my veins. The energy was slowly seeping into the pool, but not fast enough. I could feel more energy entering my body, pure energy rushed into my blood. Every inch of me felt charged with energy. I felt as though I was going to be destroyed molecule by molecule from the inside out.

I needed a release for all this pent up energy my. But if I broke my concentration I could accidentally kill us all. I tried to slowly break my connection to this power, nothing happened. My blood felt like it was boiling, cooking me from the inside. Wait, my blood, the power was in my blood. It was in my veins, I took the knife in my hands and sliced open my palms. My eyes were open now, but I could still see the swirling lights.

My blood poured out of the slits in my hands. It flowed freely over the poor fairy I was trying to save and into the pool. Some of my blood slowly trickled down the steps. I could feel the surge of power start to ebb away. I felt it drain away through my hands. The pounding of my blood quieted. The pain lessened and became tolerable, I felt relief flood through my body. My blood started to clot; there was now only a trickle of blood escaping the wounds. I looked at my hands they were covered in the thick red liquid, though the gashes were almost fully healed. After every thing I had recently seen I just took the miraculous healing of my hands in stride.

I sat and stared at my new scars. I now had two fresh diagonal bands of scar tissue across my palms. My hands were still covered in shimmering blood. The beautiful once crystal clear pool was now a tinged with red. The stone around me that shone like moonlight was covered in a pale pink sheen. I heard a soft cough, looking down at the fairy I saw she was trying to sit up. She was alive! Covered in shimmering blood, struggling to sit, but she was alive and breathing.

Scooping her up in my hand, I brought her close to my face so I could inspect her. She looked up at me in wonder. Her hair was soaked with blood, her once blue wings were a deep shade of maroon. She sighed and sat down in my hand. Her hands traced the new scar on my left palm; this sent a shiver down my spine. She sparkled with a red light. It seemed that my blood had not only covered her physical body but her spirit as well. I felt a twinge of guilt, the least i could do was wash the blood off.

She may be content to sit covered in my blood but I was not going to let her. I scooped up some water and sprinkled it over her small body. She twirled around on my hand under the cool flow of water. I lowered my hand and she jumped down onto the blood washed stone. I scooped more water and let it trickle through my fingers. Wanting so badly to swim in the spring and cleanse myself, but I knew that would be highly disrespectful.

I waited for a minute watching the fairy flap her wings in an attempt to dry them quicker. She still glowed red and silver. I blew lightly on her wings to help them dry. She giggled and experimentally flapped her wings. They seemed dry enough for her and she was quickly air borne once again. I was suddenly aware of many eyes staring at me mouths agape. They were stunned. Not a single one whispered to its neighbor.

I turned to the small being before me "fairy what is your name?" She was flying in a lazy pattern beside me.

"Acasia" she replied affectionately. Flying closer to me, a smile covering her features.

"Well, Acasia. Are you feeling better?"

"Considering I am not dead, I am feeling pretty good. Though in truth I feel stronger then I ever have before." She said with a sly smile.

"I'm glad you're not dead, but would it be rude to ask where is the great fairy of this well is?" I said, wondering why she wasn't here. Considering a bloody girl had just fallen into her home and called down the power of the goddesses to heal a fairy. These were pretty big events, I would think she would have appeared by now.

" Aren't you smart. Just call her" She said in a pleasantly mocking tone. It was herd to think of a fairy acting sassy, but it seems she had.

"Great Fairy?" I called out in a questioning tone.

As soon as I had uttered her name, she was there. She just spun into the room and was floating over the pink pool. She smiled and bowed to me. I couldn't comprehend why she was bowing to me. "Thank you, no human or Hylian has saved a fairy in many generations. Especially not a traveling Hero"

"Hero?" I said in amazement. Though I heard everything else she said, that is what surprised me the most.

"Oh don't you know. You are the goddesses' chosen. You are destined to do something great for the land of Hyrule" She said as if it was an obvious fact of life. What could she mean by this, I was not a hero.

"Me? I think you have me confused with my brother, or maybe just someone else"

"No, my dear Aryll you are the one. I do not know what evil you will fight, or why you were chosen. I am simply a messenger. You will be leaving the island soon" she said with her never ending serenity.

I stumbled back and stared at her in awe. "How do you know this?"

She smiled at my confusion "My dear, the fairy well was locked from anyone who could not understand the seal. We were sealed until the newest hero released us. When she or he opened the seal we were to test the hero's selflessness. We were going to test you in another way but by saving that fairy you have showed true selflessness." Though I still did not fully believe her on the hero issue I decided not to press the point. If the Great Fairy wanted me to do something I would listen.

"That wasn't selflessness. She saved me so I needed to save her." How was that selfless? She had done the same thing, I returned the favor.

"To see you sacrifice yourself to help strangers. It is the way of the fairies of Hyrule. We selflessly sacrifice our magic and our peace to help all the hero's of our land. We sacrifice our lives to heal you. It is the basis of our society. You have proved your self by heedlessly trying to save one of our own." I guess their was no arguing with the tradition of the fairies. Some things could be argued but not their culture, you just have to accept that.

"Okay, I guess I understand. Though I still don't accept all of it." She nodded in acknowledgment.

"The Fairy Queen has given me some items and much advice for you. You will need them on your coming adventures Hero." Not that i wouldn't accept the advice or items, but I would not accept that _I_ was the next hero.

"How can it be me. My brother is the hero of the winds. He saved the world not me. I was simply along for the ride. What do I have to offer to the goddesses that someone else doesn't have." I stated my thoughts the best I could.

"Oh dear child, you used pure magic to save Acasia. You used pure Light Energy. Many can use small amounts of magic, or wield a magical item. You dear child can connect directly to the source of this magic, most great fairies cannot even do this great feat of power. Among fairies only the Queen and her Heir can do what you can. You were Chosen, you have been chosen since the day you were born. Just as your brother was you are destined to be the new Hero, though you have do something much more important then your brother. He protected the land, now you will save it." She said with such a tone of awe and pride.

"All I did was think about fairies being made of magic. I focused on the idea of magic and where it comes from. Then I felt such a terrible pain, it coursed through my veins. Power and blood rushed through my veins looking for escape" Right about now I really noticed that my blood had stained the room. It was pink but yet shone such beautiful silver. "Oh I am so sorry about the mess. Truly I did not mean…. I just needed to release that energy."

"It is perfectly fine. You have coated the chamber in magic. We will prosper will years to come. Do not worry about the blood; I think it adds a nice touch. Most of it will wash off, but with magic as strong as this there will always be traces."

"Oh I am sorry, I did not mean to." Oh Goddess, I had stained the fairy well with my blood. Hero or not that was embarrassing and rude.

"It is a good thing, how do you think the sacred relics of our lands have been created" she said calmly.

"But…" I tried to argue, but decided not to. The Great Fairy seemed happy about it, I guess I would just have to accept it.

"Now shush my child, I have much to tell you" she suddenly stood straight as a board, her eyes seemed to be looking at something only she could see. When she spoke her voice was different slower, older, exactly as you were expect a prophetic voice to sound.

"My dearest of children, you have waited, we have waited. Dear, You were dragged into the presence of darkness before your time. You have seen a side of the current face of evil that most would not believe exists. The experiences of your short life will give you an insight that few have. You must purge evil from the heart of someone believe to be the source of evil.

You must see things and learn things that even the hero of time never knew. You may meet many heroes and get acquainted with their weapons. Only your enemy and the Demi-gods will rival the power you will be given. Many may shun you and these new concepts of yours. Though you will also have many friends at your side; they are part of the power you will gain. Each will play an important role, never overlook the value of your companions." Her voice normalized. Not as cryptic as some prophesies, but definitely confusing.

"There is a boat waiting for you, in Jabun's seaside cavern. He will have more information for you. You must swim out to his cave entrance. Remember to treat Jabun with respect he is an ancient spirit. Do you understand everything?"?

"I think so, the prophesy-thingy didn't quite make full sense. Though I doubt it was meant to, so it's all right. "

She laughed at my straight forwardness. It was a high girlish giggle so different from the seriousness of a moment before. I could not help but smile. " Yes a prophecy is not quite meant to be straight forward. To meet Jabun you must be there at high noon. Do not be late, he will be waiting. What else was there? Ah yes your gifts…"

She reached into the darkness of the cave. She pulled out a sword, the blade was a deep dark gray. The hilt was similar to the Masters word's though it was black with a golden Triforce. The Jewel was deep purple. It gleamed in the silver-rose light. When the hilt of the sword was firmly resting in my hand, I felt like I could do this. The blade was light for its size. It seemed to understand the way I moved, like it knew me.

They also handed over a scabbard for my sword it was black offset by brown. A small gold Triforce was also on the scabbard, its only design. I strapped the scabbard to my back. I slowly put my sword away in its scabbard. My brothers old sword and shield lay on the ground in front of me. The fairy picked up the shield and dunked it into the water.

When it came out it was a bit bigger and coated in metal. The design had not changed much. except a single bloody droplet was added in the center of the Triforce. I looked at it with awe and strapped it to my back.

I looked at the fairy readying my self to say goodbye. Just as I opened my mouth to speak she pulled out a white handkerchief. She leaned down and swiped it in solid patch of my blood that had not yet been diluted with water. She passed me the still wet napkin with a smile.

"It may not seem important but trust me you will need it. Your blood can heal. Your wounds will heal quickly and your blood may heal others. The less magic in your veins the less the healing effect. The cloth will hold onto the power your blood held at the moment you slit your hands. When this is needed you will know. There one more gift, but you already own it."

The only thing I could think of was the dagger. I picked it up off the ground. It was slick with fresh red blood. I looked closely at the dagger, inspecting my own blood. I saw point of light emanating from the droplets of my blood. Was this the power? It was amazing. I was dumbstruck for many moments, this was magic in physical form. I sat staring at the power my blood had held. My blood still held. I raised the dagger, hilt first and offered it to the fairy.

She put her hand out as if to take it. The moment I released my hold on the dagger she withdrew her hand, so the dagger fell into the water. I saw the pink water splash up as the dagger hit the surface. I looked up and the fairy with a look of confusion. She simply smiled.

Moments later the dagger rose out of the water. It was my dagger but yet it wasn't. It had the same look; double edged, gleaming to show how sharp it was. The blade was now twelve inches long. The color of the blade was shining silver, made of pure steel and energy. The handle was black with a small Triforce carved into the black material of the handle. The moonstone was still the same size, as if the fairy's magic couldn't affect it.

The dagger throbbed with energy as I grasped it. I could feel the overwhelming energy leaking out of the dagger. I could actually see the energy leaking out in tendrils of silver steam. I quickly sheathed the dagger, before remembering that it should no longer fit it's case. Oddly enough it did, the case simple elongated to fit the dagger. I studied the case; It was still black with silver designs and hieroglyphs.

"That dagger is a very powerful weapon. You will learn that it is pure as well as vengeful. Keep it close. It will serve you well on your adventures and open many new doors. Good Luck" I sighed slowly. It was time to head out. To brave what perils the Goddesses ask of me.

"One more question though. Why did Acasia almost die when she saved me?"

"Most noble a question. Fairies use their very life-blood, magic, to heal with. Most healing only tires them, or makes them sick. You were so far gone we do not even know how you managed to make it down here. We thought you were going to die for sure. But somehow you managed to throw yourself towards our well, before passing out. When you landed you mumbled something about hope." At this pause all I could think of was Ganon, he had saved me. He fought beside me and held on to my consciousness even as I was ready to give up.

She continued, "You were a special case. We were going to save you, don't doubt that. It essentially would involve a fairy sacrificing her self. Another fairy, one raised from birth to know that she would die to heal someone was about to heal you when Acasia broke free."

"Acasia, that was so kind of you. Next time is more careful. I might not be here." I said to the fairy that was floating near my shoulder.

"Acasia seems to have formed some bond with you even before you saved her. There have been many fairy bondings over the years but not many are so strong, and so sudden. We will sorely miss Acasia, she will be accompanying you. She is special, but she has another destiny rather then taking my place."

"Feliea, thank you for allowing me to go. I am so glad; I don't know how I could bear being parted from her. I hope one day the way of the Fae will return to the rest of the world. Thank you for everything. Also may I remind you of the bags" when Acasia spoke of us being parted a sudden fearful pain swelled in my chest, I suddenly knew this bond went both ways. This explained my eagerness to return to the fairy pool.

"Ah yes, one more supply you may need on your journey." she pulled out a pile of clothing.

"You may bathe in the spring" My face lit up at the prospect of being clean. I almost argued about bathing in the Fairy's spring but something made me hold my tongue.

I quickly stripped and stepped into the rose pool. The water only came up to about mid-calf but it was enough water to clean myself with. Bending down I drenched my body in the cool liquid.  
Scrubbing my body free of blood and sweat was one of the most wonderful things I have ever done. I felt a long scar from my shoulder to the center of my chest. I felt a thick blotch of blood towards the back of my head; I must have hurt my skull when I was thrown. I scrubbed at my scalp and hair, attempting to get all of the blood out. I had a multitude of new scars to add to my collection.

I slipped out of the pool and saw how dark pink the water was, the color of a rose bathed in moonlight. The fairies carried over a large piece of cloth, to use as a towel. I dried myself off, brushing off the droplets of water and ringing out my hair. I felt so wonderfully clean, free of dirt, blood and sweat. The smell of moblins and bokoblins finally gone. I took a deep breathe and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

The outfit was a primarily brown. I slipped into the perfectly fitting clothing, which was a bit creepy in a way. The first layer was a thin, tight, white undershirt. Actually it was almost silver in color. A layer of chain mail went over that. The chain mail covered almost to my elbow and past my hips. Another shirt went over the chain mail, this one was a lovely shade of brown.

The leggings were a good pair of brown pants. Tight and well fitting, but yet practical and easy to move in. I could feel a layer of chain mail built into the thighs and the calves of these pants. The pants had a silver stitch design trailing up the edge of the pants in shining thread. My shoes were solid black boots.

There was a jacket, almost a trench coat. It was reversibly black or purple. Both sides had silver stitching. The jacket had many pockets, some pockets were inside others outside. In this respect it reminded me of my brothers over shirt, endless pockets were useful though.

I strapped the black leather belt on, attaching my dagger's sheath. The last thing was a brown, pirate styled hat. I tucked my feather away in the hat. I had to admit the over all effect was pretty cool. I liked the brown, very useful, not many stains.

I looked over at Acasia she was wearing a brown dress with solid little boots. I saw a small bag secure in her arm, travel supplies. I bowed low my hair dipping back into the water. "I really must depart."

"We must keep our dawn vigil, good bye and good luck Silver Blood. Aryll my child be safe, and remember all the fairies of these lands will aid you." Wait Silver blood? eh I guess it was fitting. I let Acasia sit on a corner of my hat as I rose slowly out of the red stained room. As I looked at it I noted the color was actually quite pretty. I was the Hero? I guess this would appease my sense of adventure. I knew it was going to be hard, and possibly deadly, but I couldn't help but smile.

****

A/N-

Well here is the next chapter, now that I got a review I was waiting for you all can enjoy the next chapter. Once again I almost posted this without a final edit but I remembered the importance of shaving again, and here it is.

I really hope you guys like this chapter, it is a personal favorite of mine. Please tell me what you think.

**__**

well now I am going to respond to a few of the anonymous reviews, because this is the only way I can

-Everia- Thank you very much. and I am glad you are enjoying this story.

-Someone- Ganon is the good guy because I always feel bad for him in the end of WW. He is truly a good guy, sorry if this annoys you. It is part of the story. And I am glad you consider this one of the best stories on here. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. thanks for leaving a review.


	7. 7th

Aryll's Epic

Forcing myself out of bed at half past nine, I yawned loudly. Having only slept for about four hours, I did not want to be awake. I may not be back for a while, so I made my bed with a soft sigh. Acasia had woken me up, but now she was nowhere to be found. After brushing my hair, I braided it into two long braids and clipped my braids up. I was about to put my hat on when I noticed that there were a few small pockets. Hat pockets? Well I should at least keep something in them. Slipping my blooded handkerchief into a pocket, I put my hat on. I grabbed my boots and quickly put them on. I checked if King's feather was still tucked into the hat, it was.

I grabbed my stash of soups and put them in a pile in the middle of the floor. Grabbing a quilt I threw that into the pile as well. A pen and a few sheets of paper, as well as my purse of rupees got placed on the top of the pile. I noticed that the treasure I had accumulated would need a place to stay, for now I stuck it next to the pile. I was going to give the joy pendant to my grandmother. Acasia still had not returned.

I searched through my room for a bag. I found a plain green carry sack, my supplies barely fit into it. I put one bottle of soup and two empty bottles in my pocket. I went downstairs to get water. I filled a large jug and my canteen. My canteen strapped to the inside of my jacket. I put the carry sack and jug of water near the door. I ate a breakfast and nervously looked out the window for Acasia. I was also very nervous about confronting my grandmother. While I was doing my dishes Acasia flew in, carrying a bag much like my own carry sack.

"Aryll" Acasia said in greeting. She landed placing the bag in my hand. "This bag is called an Adventures Sack. It will hold anything you can fit through the opening. It makes items lighter, and you can fit much more inside the bag then it would seem possible." The bag was plain brown leather, when I touched it I could sense the magic that flowed through every fiber. It was a small sack; the drawstring was silver in color.

"The Adventures Sack will attach to your scabbard. This sack is best for large bulky weapons, bottles, treasure, and other odds and ends. Whatever you need at the moment will be waiting. I need a strand of hair." I yanked out a strand of hair and passed it to her. The fairy ripped out a strand of her hair as well. She flew into the bag, flying out a few seconds later." I put both of our hair into the weave of the fabric; the bag will only let us retrieve items. If anyone else were to try the bag would seem empty. This bag is also waterproof so you have no need to worry about the safety of your items.

I heard my grandmother returning so I motioned Acasia to sit on my hat. "Grandmother, we…we need to talk"

"Aryll, what did you do." She said with a sigh. Second later she rounded the corner and saw me in my outfit. "No absolutely not. I won't allow it. I don't care what idea's your brother put in your head but you aren't leaving." I could see her determination failing.

"Grandmother you raised me and you raised me right. I have to do this. I should have been allowed to leave years ago. I understand that I am your baby girl, but I need to go. The Goddesses themselves have chosen me." I knew I would leave anyways and so did she, I just need her to accept this first.

"I have to let you go don't I? You're just going to leave anyway. Thank you for coming and saying goodbye" She said with a resigned sigh.

"Thank you, I have been waiting for this. I am going to leave this afternoon. Thank you." I ran over and hugged my grandmother. This woman raised me; the fact that she accepted me meant so much.

"I am so sorry, I have been so selfish. I should have let you go to school. You would have been safe. I am sorry I robbed you of your childhood and your education. I was so blind, after your brother left I couldn't risk loosing you." she was sobbing; she would cough every few minutes. She was getting old and I wouldn't be here to take care of her.

"It's going to be all right. The goddesses will protect us all. Evil needs to be saved; I really do have to go. I am sorry" We sat there for at least ten minutes, my grandmother clinging to me like a lost child.

"Oh Aryll I am truly sorry. Thank you for everything. You really should go get ready. Aryll I trust you." she slowly released me.

"I'm know, don't worry. There is supposed to be a boat waiting for me. I just have to go look for it."

My grandmother just stared at me; the look of incredulity was priceless.

She shook her head and mumbled, "Just like her brother, and those pirates" She looked at me and with a shooing motion said "Oh go on, the world needs saving, remember?"

Nodding my head I rushed up the ladder to my room. I strapped on my sword and shield, attaching the Adventures Sack in the process. I put all the supplies I would need immediately in the sack. I ran down to the shoreline and dove into the water, it was a bit of a swim out to where the entrance of the cavern was.

You would think that the sword, shield, and chain mail would weigh me down. Luckily for me they were all really light. Thank the Goddesses, I love magic. It took me a good ten minutes to swim around to the backside of the island. The doorway appeared, sealed off as it had been for years. I swam towards it.

Arriving at the doorway, I studied the solid wall before me. Looking for a way in I studied the design. A Triforce surrounded by a circle. The center of the Triforce was perfectly at sea level; it had to be there. I carefully got close to the wall. The waves were trying their hardest to smash me against the rock. I got close enough to see the small hole in the wall. It was a small horizontal slit a few feet above the ocean. With each wave the water washed over the slit.

Swimming closer I watched how the waves smashed against the stone. I pulled out my dagger, keeping a tight grip on the handle. Positioning myself directly in front of the slit, I stayed just a few feet from the wall. I felt the ebb of the water, a wave was coming. Suddenly I was being pushed toward the wall. I had been riding waves my whole life I knew how to handle this. I stayed on top of the wave, my eyes intently focused on the target. I was about to be slammed into the wall; I raised my legs so I hit feet first.

The moment my feet made impact I pushed off the wall. I jumped up; I was now a few feet above the slit. As I fell I angled my hand so the knife was dragging down the wall, Sparks were flying. I grasped the dagger in both hands and held on tight. As the blade slid over the hole I pushed it in. Hanging from the knife, my feet dangling a few inches over the water. The next wave should break the seal. I tightened my hold on the dagger's handle as the wave rushed up to meet me.

Water surrounded me, first trying to slam me into the wall then dragging me down. Like hundreds of small hands gripping to my clothing and pulling me down. The wall was still intact. Why wasn't this working? I could feel my dagger pulsing with power. I don't know if I could hold on to the knife for another wave. I watched the wave swell and charge at me. I heard something from above me. "Let go! You have to let go!" Acasia was screaming over the sound of the oncoming wave. What should I do? The wave hit, I had to trust Acasia. What if she was wrong? It didn't matter I needed to trust her. I let go as the wave dragged me down.

Once I was in the water again I tried to swim away from the solid stone. I pushed off of the rock. I felt the wave swell below me, I had to get to a safe distance. I was not going to make it, the wave started to lift me. I turned over to face my fate head on. I saw the gray stone of the wall rushing towards me. I tried to brace myself so I could push off of the wall. I was moving to fast, I was going to be slammed into the wall. The wall was inches from me. "Oh Goddess" I whispered in prayer.

Just as I collided with the wall I felt it give way. I got pushed through the wall; it felt like swimming in mud. Bits of wall squished between my fingers. As soon as it started it ended and I fell through the air to fall with a splash into calm salt water. I looked back to and saw Acasia Freaking out and calling my name soundlessly. My dagger was stuck into the air. The small knife looked as though it was floating in thin air. I knew that was anything but thin air. The wall was clear from this side, completely see-through. Like a one sided mirror.

A ledge surrounded the calm salt water. I swam over and climbed up onto the dry ledge. I was dripping wet, I wonder how long I will be stuck in these wet clothes. I still had all my supplies; the inside of the Adventure Sack was dry, as promised. I was amazed that my hat had stayed on during my swim. I took off my hat and felt the pockets, they were dry. Din damn I love magic, it works in such wonderful and disguised ways.

Opposite of the clear wall was a closed door. I walked over and inspected the door. It was locked, I looked around for a switch or a monster, nothing. "Jabun, I was told to come here. I need to talk to you." Nothing, no magically appearing giant fish. I paced around the room, looking at every insignificant item. There was nothing. I couldn't leave without answers, without a way off this island.

I had been pacing for almost twenty minutes. Acasia was staring at the wall trying to get in. She was watching the waves, getting closer to my knife with each wave. I saw the panic in her eyes. She suddenly zipped down and landed on the handle of my dagger. She fixed her eyes on the wall in front of her and ran, I guess you could say flew, into the wall. Her legs pushed off of the dagger for speed and her wings pushing her forward as well.

She slammed into the wall, it looked as if she had hit solid stone. Then I saw she was slowly moving through the magical barrier. I saw the surprise on her face. She slowly glided through the solid air. Once she was through, she dropped towards the water. She barely caught herself before submerging. She suddenly glowed brighter and flew towards me. "Aryll, never do that again. Ever. You scared the shit out of me. May the Goddesses look down on you in shame for this." Did a fairy just swear? I felt bad for scaring her but my lip still twitched as I attempted to hide my smile.

"Its not like I tried to do this." Giving her a helpless innocent smile. "You just swore, isn't that like against the fairy rules or something." When I pointed out that she swore she looked at anything but me. Trying to act innocent. "Your not supposed to swear are you?"

"No, we aren't supposed to swear. I happen to slip up much more often then other fairies. I am one of the few fairies that can become a great fairy. This is complicated so just sit still and listen." I knew she was going to explain something important.

"There is more than one kind of fairy. At birth if you are female, you can become a healing fairy or a royal fairy. Royal fairies are also known as guardian fairies. Healing fairies are the most common, they cannot have children. Their sole purpose is to heal, they are not born but created." She paused and took a breath to continue her explanation.

Royal fairies can become Great fairies. Great fairies can live for hundreds of years, even thousands if the Queen deems it necessary. The deity we serve is the Queen Fairy. She is personally connected to each and every fairy. She also is deeply connected to the Goddesses. Deities are children of the goddesses that up hold their laws and follow out their orders here in Hyrule. I can trace my link directly to the Goddesses, that's why I am not supposed to swear." The last line had her practically in tears.

"Because of something you were born to, you can't swear. You should not have your life controlled in such a way. Fuck that shit. If I am a hero and I can swear than you can too! You will have to forgive me I don't know fairy politics." Now that was fucked, stupid traditions that destroy your freedoms.

"You don't care that I swear, but I am supposed to be perfect. I have to guide you. One day I will probable become a Great fairy, I will have to be Perfect" I could see the conflicting emotions.

"You don't need to be perfect, especially not now. Maybe one day but by then you will be perfect. Let that be a problem when it come up for now be yourself. According to your Great Fairy I have a direct connection to the Goddesses, you hear me swear. If you ever meet my brother you will here him swear. Don't worry."

"Okay, I'll try. Um... Aryll why haven't you spoken to Jabun yet. What have you been doing?"

"Pacing, trying to find a way to talk to Jabun. I don't know what to do, I am stuck." I saw Acasia holding back a giggle.

"You….have to st…stand on …the design" she barely got out between giggles. I looked around at the floor. I saw a circular design in front of the door. It was a Golden Triforce on a brown background. I stood on it and faced the water, noting how my instinct told me this was right.

"Jabun, are you here?" the water started to bubble and churn. Acasia flew to hide in my hat. A huge fish slowly rose out of the water. It had dark scales and blue-gray lips. A large yellow antennae-like limb was attached to its head. The yellow protrusion held on to a lamp. Which was somehow still alight even though it was dripping wet.

"Greetings Silver Blood, the newest Hero of the Goddesses. I am glad you found your way in here."

"Silver Blood? What does that mean?" The Great Fairy had called me the same odd name, why the odd nickname?

"All True hero's are given a name, it is their personal name. This tradition came from the Hero of Time, his name was Link. It is almost a title, like king or chief. Your name comes from the magic that flows in your veins. Your blood shines silver. When you connected with the Goddesses the power never completely left you. You will learn to control this power, along with many others."

"My blood? It did shine silver, will it always do that?"

"The more magic in your blood when it is slit, the more silver your veins will hold. The hanker-chief is the perfect example of this." When he first said this it made no sense, then I remembered. I whipped of my hat and slipped the white cloth out. Looking at the stain, I noted the blood was a deep crimson but it shone silver. I looked closely and saw beads of silver among the deep scarlet. The same as the blood that had coated my dagger.

"This is magic, this is light energy. I don't fully understand why this remains in my veins. Why does it look like this?" I could not take my eyes off the metallic droplets.

"This is one of magic's physical forms, yes. Magic energy can take many forms this is one of the most raw and most pure forms."

"Wow, Thank you Goddesses. What a beautiful gift." After saying this, a realization slapped me in the face. "I am going to face a terrible danger aren't I?" the impact of the adventure I was about to undertake was just sinking in. What was I going to fight, who was I going to fight. Where would my travels take me?

"Yes dear child you will fight many terrible monsters worse even than the first Hero fought. You will have many friends and many companions. Your journeys shall take you beyond the Great Sea. You will overcome many dangers. I know it is daunting, but you will be well supplied to face these dangers. Do not fret child. All this is in the future, for now we must get you started. I have been protecting a boat for you child. It was crafted long ago, with the Hero of the Goddesses in mind."

With the last sentence he shook his yellow antennae like protrusion. The lantern swung back and forth. With one final shake a ball of light flew towards the door. I barely jumped out of the way. The door slowly dissolved, when it was gone water started to pour out of the opening. It was a trickle at first, then a small river. Once the water became a steady flow, a boat floated out riding the current.

It was beautiful a deep sapphire blue. The figurehead was the form of a woman. She had beautifully crafted wings. She looked much like a large Fairy, at least as tall as Great fairy. The eyes were shards of piercing blue sea quartz. Her mouth was set in a hidden smile, almost sad.

The wings had intricate designs of inlaid mother of pearl. I could not figure out what kind of wood it was made out of, though I had learned much of woods since I lived on the island that exported the highest quality woods. It was solid and strong, but at the same time flexible and buoyant.

This boat was much larger than my brother's boat. This boat looked as if it had two decks. The rear half of the boat was raised higher than the rest and covered to make shade and keep rain out. The boat seemed like it could easily and comfortable accommodate five or six. If we needed it could probable hold almost twelve or thirteen and you would still have room to move. It was bigger than my brothers by at least six or seven times.

Two masts rose from the deck. The smaller one was near the front of the ship, it had one square sail hanging limp due to the lack of wind. The second mast rose from just behind the middle of the boat. It sported two sails and was crowned with a crow's nest. All the sails were made of a sturdy hemp canvas, which had been dyed, sky blue. The deck of the ship was dark stained wood. The crow's nest was small but looked sturdy.

The ship rode the current around the room once and came to a stop in front of me. I was looking up into the eyes of the fairy. "Aryll I am glad you have arrived. Acasia I am pleased that you have bonded with your counterpart." The boat had a warm smile, yet you could feel the sadness underneath. Though seeing a wooden mouth move to speak was incredibly creepy and quite unnerving. I had never really met my brother's boat, though he told me stories of Red.

"You may be wondering why you have been chosen. Why you? There are many reasons. The most important is your trust; you will trust someone on faith and fate alone. You will teach others to believe in their faith. In the fate the goddesses have planned for them. Many people have lost their way; so many things have been forgotten. Hyrule will return." At her last statement she looked away as if remember a time long past. Then she turned back to me with a smile and continued.

"I am here to help you on your journey and guide you. We will head to the forsaken fortress. You must battle your way through the left over hordes of Ganon's army. Theses creatures are not truly alive. They are made entirely of evil, dark magic courses through their veins. These creatures are copies of races that once walked Hyrule. Now only a few commanders in the dark armies are true flesh and blood. Once we get to the heart of the fortress we will travel to the land below the sea." She paused her to let that sink in, looking up at Jabun. They exchanged a look, and a few words in another language. The language seemed familiar though, like I could almost understand it. She sighed to calm herself and continued.

"As much as it pains me to say this we must find Ganondorf. We must find him and trust him. He has to redeem himself and it is your job to show him the way. I do not know if this is possible let alone probable. This is the Goddesses will, we must fulfill it to the best of our abilities." I nodded, and she smiled sadly at my eagerness before going on.

"We will leave two hours past high noon. Our destination is Forsaken fortress but we must make a few detours. First we will visit the Island of falling winds, you know this place as windfall. There will be a quest waiting for you there. Some old enemies of the princess will be causing trouble. An item will be earned. One of our companions will join us during our stay on this island. This is the prophecy that the goddesses have given me. Though they also said this detour will take much longer then expected." I smiled that the Goddesses actually told her some of this information; my brother barely even had that. This was going to make the adventure so much easier. She continued her speech. Link warned me that boats talk a lot, well those that do talk.

"This boat I inhabit can be steered by one person but is meant for a crew of two or three. Since you are alone I will help steer while you sleep and if a storm should surprise us. This boat is made of magic just a much as it is made of wood. Now hurry we must go quickly." The boat turned so I could easily jump on board. After lecturing me for so long suddenly we needed to hurry? Well I couldn't really fight with her. The boat did not even twitch when my full weight slammed into the deck. The magic must have just absorbed all that force and dispelled it into the water.

Jabun watched us float towards the wall. "Good luck young hero, you will bring the wars of Ganon to a final close. I will wait for you to return. You will succeed, the Goddesses trust you." He smiled and slowly sank into the water. I thought we would bump into the wall but we just melted through it. As we passed through I grabbed my knife and yanked it out of the stone. Once we were outside, the sails quickly caught the wind. I ran back to take hold of the steering wheel, it somehow felt right in my hand. The blue wood was smooth, I wonder who took the time to sand it down.

I pulled the boat up to the small dock. Jumping off I ran up the shore towards my house. I grabbed my bag of supplies from the house and stowed it under the deck of the ship. Which was actually a lot of room, not just a small area for storage. There was an area that was very much meant for storage of food and other such supplies you would need while at sea. Then towards the back of the ship, there were two small rooms. One looked like a kitchen, the other was defiantly a medical ward. Both had a door that led to the storage rooms. There was also a door that connected the kitchen and the medical ward. Three trap doors led to the lower deck or as I liked to call it under-deck. One in the front and two in the back, one leading to each room.

The boat looked capable of supporting a crew for long voyages. I wonder why my boat is so much larger than my brothers. Everyone has told me I would need friends. I had to save Ganondorf, so he might be a traveling companion. Who would I meet at Windfall, speaking of windfall why was it called isle of the falling winds. It does sound really cool but why? I really just hope it isn't Maggie that I have to travel with.

That's right she said an old enemy of the princess, which must mean an enemy of Tetra. Quill said that a pirate ship had passed by outset not to long ago. Damn pirates, it has to be Jenni's crew. Those heartless bastards, they had no code, no honor.

Tetra she stole and she cheated. She has even killed. She has honor, lines that aren't crossed. No harming the unarmed. Rob only those that can afford it. These bitches are scum, no decency. They have decimated and destroyed villages. I will stop them no matter where they roam. I had long since promised myself this, though my brother told me to let go. Those fuckers will pay for the lives that have been lost. They killed my parents. First though I have some goodbyes to say.

**A/N-**

**okay I tried to catch as many errors as I could, but I know I missed some. If you find any feel free to point them out. Anyways I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Especially Nira Rose, NH3, and Scrambled eggz (who decided to be nice enough to review the other day.) also thank you to the anonymous reviews, you guys are just as important.**

**Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapt. Would you please tell me what you think, I love to here from you.**


	8. eighth

Aryll's Epic

Every one was standing on shore watching me. I hoisted the sails. The wind blew north. The well-built sails quickly caught the breeze and we were off. Acasia had been hiding from every one in the curling brim of my hat. She flitted around the deck, as if she was trying to memorize every inch of the boat. I checked our course and locked the steering wheel so we headed directly towards Windfall, North-Northeast.

I wanted to look through the lower deck. First I hauled the bags of vegetables down. All the vegetables would last at least a month. Then there was a burlap bag full of Lima beans. It must have weighed at least five pound. Finally there was a large basket of limes. I was so glad that Mesa had taken the time to harvest this all for me. I knew how hard he worked in the garden, as I often got recruited to help. A smile graced my lips as I put all the food away into assorted cupboards. I pulled out Rose's package. There was some dried fruit, a few loaves of bread and treasure trove of cheese. This all went into the cupboards as well.

Also in the package was a first aid kit, gauze, red potions, blue potions and some fairies. I felt so cruel keeping them in a bottle. How did they survive in the bottles? "Acasia, what happens to fairies in bottles?"

"Don't worry about them. When fairies are in a bottle they go into a coma-like sleep. They will wake up if someone near by is in mortal danger and break out of the bottle to save him or her. If a fairy is released they will heal you then go on their way. Most fairies will die in the process of healing. You have to understand this is their life, their duty to the goddesses. They are happy if they can die to save someone. It is the reason they were given life. Fairies do not need to be captured they willingly fly into bottles." Acasia informed me. It was a hard thought to grasp, wanting to die to save someone you don't even know.

"But it is a life. Why is one life more important than another? It is not fair." This was stupid, I should not be more important then another creature.

"Every species on Hyrule and the surrounding lands has a job and a personal duty to the Goddesses and her fellow inhabitants of Hyrule. This land was created for all to work win sync with each other. Each species has its ups and its downs. We fairies do not mind this life, try no to let it bother you. Put two of the fairies down in the ward. Keep one in the Adventures Sack. Now may I return to my exploring?" I guess there was a hard truth to her words.

"Yes, go back to your games." I responded in a childish manner.

"Don't tease me, I am older than you _child_." The last word was followed by a light sweet laugh. She flew off to explore the ship. I smiled at the joy she got out of darting around the ship, exploring our new home.

I went back up to the deck to grab the blankets and store them in the lower deck where they will stay safe and dry. Walking through the ward I found an appropriate place for the medical supplies. I wanted to call this room the Fairy's ward. As I had a feeling they would be doing a lot of work in this room.

I sat on the deck dozing as I stared up at the sky. It was so blue, not even a cloud dotted its surface at the moment. I spent a long while staring at the sky, watching the flock of seagulls that were following us. I looked at the horizon and saw we were close to an island. It was Stone Watchers Island. I knew I did not need to stop so I just watched the island get closer then slowly dwindle in the distance.

The next place we passed was Cyclops reef. It is loaded with treasure but also has big mounted canons in the walls and a few boats armed with canons; it was a bit too dangerous for my unarmed ship. I sailed passed as quickly as possible. The winds were heading directly north and fast. I could see the sun dipping below the horizon. "Um... Boat?" What was I supposed to call her?

Nothing. I went so I was standing just behind the figurehead. "Big blue sapphire colored boat, I need to talk to you." I hollered.

"Yes Aryll, what is it?" She answered, turning so she could face me.

"Well for one, what do I call you?" I asked frankly.

"The Queen's Chosen Sapphire" She responded in a pleasant tone.

"Well that's a mouth full. Can I call you Sapphire."? I said, hoping she wouldn't mind the nickname.

"If you wish child." I guess she didn't care. I wonder what her real name was. Like how my brothers ship was really a long dead king of Hyrule. I wonder who she really was, or if she was only this ship. I would ask her another time; I could already feel my eyelids drooping.

"Okay then Sapphire, I need to get some sleep. I just wanted to make sure you were present to steer the ship." I didn't want to end up miles away from where we were heading.

"Yes my dear, get some sleep. I will wake you when we arrive." I saw the wheel adjust itself slightly.

"Thanks Sapphire, I need to sleep." A sigh escaped my lips, as I turned to gather my bedding.

I slowly went down the stairs to grab my traveling blanket and a cold bottle of soup. Sitting where I had a clear view of the night sky, I quickly ate the thick soup. I lay on my back facing the night sky. I hope we get to windfall in time for my mysterious rescue mission. I wonder how long I would get to sleep.

_Ganon sat as if he were meditating. Stepping quietly closer, I could see a vertical scar running down the middle of his forehead. It must be the one my brother gave him. He slowly opened his right eye and then his left. "Aryll, I am glad you survived. I was worried that spear had poison smeared on the blade. Did the fairies save you?" his voice echoed in my mind as he spoke._

"_Yes, one tried to sacrifice herself for me. So I ended up having to save her." I said in response. He was worried? What had changed in him?_

"_Please tell me the rest of the story." He said with a tinge of excitement in his voice. He waited for me to start._

_I told him of waking up in pain, Acasia sacrificing herself. I told him about pulling on the Goddesses magic. I was a little worried because I knew his power hungry side very well. He only reacted with awe; I did not see any lust in his eyes. I continued recounting the passed few days events, stopping to explain things to him. When I brought up that I was the new Hero he did not seem worried. _

_Was he really a good guy now? How could I trust the man that had imprisoned me for months? True he was never cruel, but he kidnapped us. He tried to kill my brother, has he really changed all that much. As I looked at him now I could see the warrior, but I also saw no anger in his face. _

_I told him of the boat. I did not fully divulge the part about helping him redeem himself. I only told him my boat did not like him much. I explained that I had to save the world, he nodded in understanding._

"_Sounds like an adventure, I am glad I am not up there to ruin it. When I get involved things usually get much more dangerous..." He seemed a bit lost in thought. Did he really want to be imprisoned or was he lying? I guess all I could do is trust that the Goddesses would protect me, because I was doing this for them._

_"So does that mean you don't want freedom. You would rather rot away in that ancient room than be out on the seas." I asked, trying to figure out why he was saying this. Attempting to understand his words._

_"Child it is not that I do not want freedom it is just that I do not want to cause more harm. I would love to ride on the seas and feel the sand under my feet. I can't, because you are safe. Hyrule is safe as long as the darkness has no use for me. Aryll you may not understand this but I am free for the first time in over a thousand years. Evil has given up on me. I have not been this free in centuries, it's as if Evil has truly released me from its hold. There is no way for me to leave unless a Hero should save me. Then evil may take me again. If I am here then Hyrule and the Great Sea are safe." He confessed quietly. A true smile was on his face. What did he mean about evil giving up on him, did this mean someone else had been controlling him? I really hope he stayed like this after I freed him. _

_"Sorry Ganondorf, but you may not be down there for as long as you hope to be. I am going to come get you. I am not sure when but is something I have been told to do. Ganon do you know why we have this bond? I think it has something to do with the fact that I am going to free you." His face fell as I told him I was going to take him from his prison._

_"I have no idea why we can communicate like this. It is one thing when you are a sleep I know how to do that. When you're awake I don't understand it. Sometimes I get echoes of your thoughts. When we shared a body that was magic, pure magic at work. I have done things I am not proud of in the past but this was different, I was allowed to share with you. We had equal control. Speaking of which how did you learn to fight. You have instincts with a sword though you need technique and training." My hunch was right, He didn't know any more than I did. It had to be the Goddesses' doing. _

_"It was spectacular fighting with you. I would not have survived that ordeal without you. I actually barely remember the last minute before you threw me to the fairies. Ganondorf you saved my life. The swords master of my hometown is a bit of a sexist. I was only allowed to be taught defense and very simple offense. The rest I have been teaching myself. Though before I left I bested him in a duel." I remembered the fight with awe; we had worked perfectly together, trusting each other with every movement. I saw Ganondorf look away with humility as I praised him. I never thought he would be one to act with humility._

_"I will teach you. As long as you are close enough to me for us to have these dreams I will train you with a sword. I will also teach you how to manipulate dreams. For now dear it is time for you to wake up. I hope to see you soon."_

"_Huh?" I did not get what he meant. Why do I need to wake up?_

"Aryll, wake up Aryll we have reached Windfall. Good you're up. I hope you are rested, it has been almost seven hours." I yawned and stretched myself out. Listening to her absentmindedly. I stood and saw Windfall. Most of the lights were off, if I was going to break the laws, this is when I would do it.

"So it is what? One in the morning. Dead of night, you said we were dealing with pirates; this is when they would strike. Hurry head for that small outcropping." I pointed to a sheltered cove we could dock in unnoticed. As the shore got closer I could see the outline of a pirate ship closing in on the island. The moon was half full so there was enough light to see but we still had the cover of darkness. Time to kick some murderous pirate ass.

**A/N-**

**Okay in this chap I got rid of the long goodbye scene. It was just very pointless. They said goodbye it was touching, gave Aryll some supplies. Yeah, that's it. Besides that I only really improved what was there.**

**Please point out any really bad mistakes or typos so i can fix them, but only if they are truly distracting. I tried to catch most of them, but I spammed my beta. So unless you want to wait a few _weeks_ for this chapt accept it with a few mistakes. Once again I almost posted it with out one last read-through, but then I was reminded once again of the importance of shaving. thank you. **

**Anyways Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially who is giving me some feed back. Special thanks to NH3 and Scrambles who have been reading since the beginning, as well as a thanks to Nira and Everia. Thank you guys so much for the praise and criticism. It has been so helpful.**

**Okay Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. I promise you I will appreciate it.**


	9. 9th

Aryll's Epic

Crouching on a roof I overlooked the town. I wanted to stop the pirates but I knew I could not fight the entire crew. No matter if I was the Hero or not that was a stupid thing to attempt. On the other hand I could not let the townspeople be slaughtered, some may be able to defend themselves but not all. I needed to defend them, but not openly. I would have to sneak just like the thieves I was tracking. I waited for them to make their move. The ship slowly docked, they disembarked in a very lethargic manner.

Each pirate went along their own path, stealing through the town. The leader, Jenni, took the most direct path through the town. Unfortunately for her an all white outfit did not help conceal her thin form. So I could easily follow her, sticking to the shadows, trying to figure out where she was heading.

I stalked Jenni through the streets; she climbed up the only mansion's walls. I tried to figure out what she was holding on to, but could not for my life. Giving up the idea of following her that way I ran along the raised pathway. As I neared a red door, that was the main entrance to Maggie's mansion, I saw Jenni slip through the window on the backside of the house. I was panicking. How will I get inside get inside, will it be fast enough? Would I be able to do anything? I slammed into the door, it was locked. Frantically knocking on the door while I looked for another way in.

There was a small window on this side of the house, a good five or six feet from the edge of the walkway. I waited for a minute to see if someone was going to open the door. I put my ear against the door and found that not a single sound came from behind it. I guess the window was my only chance. This was going to be fun...

I climbed up the railing that edged the walkway, looking at the wall I saw a small ledge that ran along the wall. Carefully stepping down onto the ledge I leaned my back against the wall and sidled, trying to keep myself calm and not look at the drop below me. My breathe hitched each time I took a step, wondering if this would be the one that led to my fall. When I was less then a foot away from relative safety my foot slipped. I tried to catch myself, but I could not find another hold for my flailing foot. Now the foot that held me up was starting to slip. Shit what the hell could I do? I used my last bit of grip to throw myself towards the window, it was my only option, besides falling.

I barely grasped the windowsill with one hand, the other flailing to find a good grasp. Hearing Acasia gasp from somewhere above me, I quickly grabbed on with both hands. Pulling myself up I balanced outside the window, leaning on the cold glass. Gasping to get my breath back, I looked though the window to see Maggie pacing in her room; pen in hand. She glared at a small piece of pink parchment as if her stare would change the state of the paper. She suddenly turned toward the door as if she had heard a loud noise.

Three huge pirates burst though the door and piled in. One quickly covered her mouth; a gag was quickly stuffed in her mouth. I choked thinking of what that must taste like. Another large pirate held her still and tied her hands behind her back. The third brute was searching the room for any valuables and stuffing them in two large brown sacks. The panic on Maggie's face almost made me smile, before I remembered who was causing it and why.

I struggled to open the window and keep my balance. The fucking window was locked, luck was just not on my side was she? I groaned and whipped out my dagger, smashing the handle into the window, effectively shattering it. I used the blade to brush away any glass shards remaining on the windowsill. Quickly slipping through the window I landed with a roll on the thickly carpeted floor. As I slammed my dagger back in its sheath, quickly following the pirates out of the room.

I turned the corner just in time to see the pirates jump over the ledge. Hearing Zunari yell, I assume they grabbed the treasure he was auctioning. I ran to the edge looking down I saw the bidders screaming and running to the edges of the room, as far from the pirates as possible. Quickly jumping over the railing I fell to the bottom floor; to break my fall I rolled the moment my feet hit the ground.

I took off running after the pirates. I got to the door just as they shut it . As my body slammed into the door it flew open, hitting the wall. The pirates were just a few steps ahead of me, but they had a running start. Din damn it all. How was I supposed to catch up? I sprinted after them, trying not to slip on the wet ground.

I ran through the town trying to keep up with the pirates. They were fast, even though they were half dragging-half carrying Maggie through the streets. One pirate finally just picked up the struggling girl and carried her over his shoulder. They ran into the open field, sprinting toward the bomb shop. I saw the outline of their ship waiting there. Pleading with my legs to move faster, I started catching up.

I was less then a foot from the nearest of the pirates and getting closer with each step. I dove towards his legs tackling him to the ground. We both tumbled; I felt something, most likely a knee, slam into my ribs. He was still sprawled on the grass as I rolled, easily back on my feet. Taking up a fighting stance I unsheathed my weapon and equipped my shield.

The pirate struggled to his feet, surprise clearly written on his face. Fumbling as he pulled a cutlass out of its scabbard. My foe immediately aimed a slash towards my neck. I lifted my shield higher so it blocked the attack easily.

The force of the hit pushed me back a few steps. I jumped to the side and slashed out towards his arm. He wasn't ready for my quick attack; probably thinking his slash would have killed me. My attack barely clipped his arm, leaving a bloody trail across his bicep. He grunted in shock and sent a sloppy thrust my way. Jumping out of the way I rolled to the side. I stood facing his back as he tried to figure where I just went. The poor fool had no idea how to block my well executed parry.

I took a running leap landing on his back. I was about to take a kill shot when I changed my mind. Spinning my blade I whacked him in the back of the skull with my sword's hilt. I could not bring myself to kill him, maybe one day but not yet.

He hit the ground with a thud and I jumped off his limp form. Running towards the bomb shop I hoped I could still catch up with Maggie's captors. I reached a small gap in the land just as they pulled away a small plank they used to cross it. Sidling across the gap I was once again in pursuit of pirates. Though they now had a bit more of a headstart. I made my legs run faster, they complained but still complied.

I turned the corner just in time to see someone else confronting the pirates. From where I stood I could not see who it was; the pirates were standing in the way. Whoever it was blocked the only way to the ship. Jenni yelled at them to deal with the little bitch and hurry up. The pirate who wasn't holding Maggie pulled out his cutlass and tried to threaten whoever was in their way to move. He or she was obviously not intimidated.

I heard whoever it was spit in there face and yell at them to put the little shit they wanted to kidnap down and fight like men. I smiled and decided whoever this was, I liked them. The voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Though it was most definitely female.

I sneaked closer, the pirates hadn't even noticed me yet. As I moved I saw that Mila was standing in the way of the pirates, brandishing a cutlass of her own. The pirate and Mila were having a staring contest. He seemed to not want to hurt the girl. I wondered how a pirate could survive with such sympathies.

Suddenly the pirate holding Maggie dropped her to the ground and pushed his crewmate out of the way punching Mila. She stepped to the side, putting her blade between her and the on coming fist. With a yelp of pain he stepped back. With anger blazing on his features he stepped forward and kicked. While she was recovering from the blow to the stomach he whacked her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground with a grunt. The pirates and I seemed to agree that she was out cold.

As if her hitting the ground woke me up I was suddenly moving again. Sword swinging towards the pirate that just knocked Mila down. He moved so my blade sliced into his arm instead of his shoulder. The man screamed in pain and fell holding his hurt arm. I turned towards the other pirate just in time to see him grab Maggie and run across a small plank of wood to the ship. I picked up a small stick and threw it at him. I aimed for his legs to trip him. It worked to perfection, sending him flying and slamming into the mast and Maggie was thrown out of his hands to land in a pile of extra masts and rope. I saw her try and sit up but give up and fall back into the pile of rigging she landed on.

I turned to see if Mila was all right. She was surprisingly sitting up rubbing her cheek. Cutlass still grasped in her other hand. "You okay?" I asked. She just nodded as I helped her to her feet. Jenni was yelling at her crew to set sail, they were in a hurry to get out of here. Looking at Mila I gave her a smile and a nod. She looked confused for a second but then she seemed to realize my plan.

I gave her a wave and turned. With a running start I jumped off the cliff, barely landing on the ship. I was lucky I landed behind some crates, where no pirates saw me fall. I pulled out one of my grandmother's soups and drank half of it. With those few sips I felt energized and ready to fight an army. Now to get to the prison, it was probably on the lowest deck. That was how most ships this size were built

I acted like I was one of the crew. I picked up a handful of rope and carrying it towards the door that led to the lower levels of the ship. No one bothered to question me. They were all busy trying to leave before someone readied a pursuit. I snuck passed the pirates to the lowest levels of the ship. Hoping not to get caught before I made it.

I looked at the second to last level it seemed to be a large room with benches set up to paddle. There were chains attached to the benches. Did these bastards use slave labor? Another charge to add to their list of misdeeds. This knowledge hurried me down to the next level. Which with the size of the ship, should be where prisoners were kept. The first thing I noticed was the floor was damp and I could hear moans of pain coming from the murkiness ahead of me.

I saw a torch heading towards the entrance, which was directly behind me. I quickly got out of the way and hid. Jenni was walking next to the torchbearer. "That little bitch should fetch us a large sum… did you leave the ransom note?" she asked her companion. I could hear the sneer in her voice.

"Dreger was in charge of the letter, but I saw him put it on the table before we left. Madame what's going to happen to Dreger? We left him on the island. We also left Caldwil. Will they go to jail?" This one seemed truly worried about his companions. I guess not _all_ pirates were cold hearted.

"They failed to return to the ship. They will have to fend for themselves. I might be able to negotiate their freedom. If they make it back to the ship the will be recognized as war heroes if not they will be given up for dead." She said this coldly; she seemed to actually not care for the lives of the crew. They were just a statistic to her.

As they started to climb the stairs I saw that the captain's companion was the same pirate that got into a staring contest with Mila. He seemed to hesitate at the idea of hurting her unnecessarily. I wonder how far he would go against me, would he fight me? How far would he go in service of his captain despite his morals? Why would he, Jenni was so cruel, especially compared to Tetra. I compared Jenni to Miss Tetra. Tetra would have risked everything for any member of her crew. Jenni did not even blink an eye at their misfortune. They were so different I do not know how they could both be considered pirates

After they were gone I walked quietly through the gloomy moist prison. Acasia had been hiding in my pocket but now she slipped out to hover near me. "Acasia can you look for Maggie?" she zipped off keeping her red glow very dim so I could barely see her. I looked in on the prisoners. They looked like they were kept barely alive, given just enough to survive. A few seemed to recognize me as a person while others simply stared blankly into space. I headed towards the back. I saw Maggie sitting on a box in the corner of a somewhat dry cell. As I got closer I saw the tear stains on her cheeks but she was now just staring at the wall. As if she had given up and was accepting a second kidnapping.

"Maggie" I whispered, as I got close. She looked up when she saw me her eyes brightened and she looked up softly thanking the Goddesses. I small red light floated above her, I recognized it as my Fairy.

"Aryll? Is that really you?" she stood up and walked towards the bars of the cell. I smiled and nodded. Motioning her to stay quiet. I studied the lock; it looked sturdy. I walked along the edges of the small cell, looking for a weak spot. I found this spot in the corner. The metal bars were rusted and bent slightly. I started to bend the bars back and forth until one finally snapped. I repeated this process with Maggie's help for a half of an hour before I had a small whole she could slip out of.

As we walked through the rows of cells a few people called out for help. A few grabbed half-heartedly at my clothes pleading with their eyes. As we passed through a low part where the water pooled into a puddle a hand grabbed mine. I turned to see who was had such a strong grip. It was a boy; he had deep tanned skin and red eyes.

He looked straight into my eyes forcing me to focus on him. He didn't actually say anything, he didn't have to. I knew what he was thinking. Are you really going to just save her? Leave the rest of us to die? He stood there holding my hand begging me to help him save himself.

Maggie pulled on my arm.

I nodded to the young man. Trying to convey that I would try to help. He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. Suddenly despite the setting and the situation I felt like a princess. I felt like sighing and giggling. Maggie tugged on my arm a second time, this dragged me back to reality. As we left I turned to look back at him once more, he was watching us leave with an intent stare. Though the strongest emotions in his eyes were pain and sadness. Just as I reached the stairs I saw him curse himself and look away.

We continued on our way, I led her up through the levels. I tied a rope to her arms, so it looked like I was leading the prisoner somewhere. We reached the deck to find it practically deserted. I looked around for a rowboat. We snuck over to the closest of them. There was a large canvas cloth covering the small boat. I lifted up the cloth and motioned for her to get in. she climbed in the boat and looked up hopefully at me. I reached into my carry sack and pulled out two bottles of my grandmother's soup. I handed them to her with a nod.

"Okay Maggie listen very carefully. I am going to wait until we get close to Mother and Child Island. We are almost there. Then I am going to lower you down slowly. The once the ship passes you pull the cover halfway off and head towards the island. There should be at least one merchant there that will take care of you and help you get home. I am sorry to leave you alone like this but I have to do something. Do you understand?" I said this to her as if everything was going to be okay, but my gut twisted. How would I free myself? What the in the Goddesses' name was I doing?

She just nodded firmly and huddled up to the center of the small boat as I let go of the small flap I was holding up. She looked scared but I saw the courage in her eyes. She would be okay.

I waited until we passed less then thirty feet from Mother and Child Island. I slowly lowered her and whispered good luck. I watched her paddle towards the island, the rising sun behind her. Once she safely reached the island I headed back down. I did not have a plan; I did not even know why I was returning. This was surely suicide. I knew the Goddesses were with me as I glanced at Acasia. She was quietly trying to convince me to turn around. To leave the ship immediately. I couldn't that boy's eyes were still in my mind. If I left did he have any hope at all?

As I stepped onto the second to last level I heard something. Before I had a chance to turn I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jenni's companion from before, the one that seamed to have some compassion. He held tightly on my shoulder. He glared at me.

"Why didn't you leave with her? You had a chance to escape. Why would you stay? If you don't get off soon you will be trapped. I saw you fight, your good but not that good. Why would you come back? What was waiting for you here? Who else do you need to save?" He almost had tears in his eyes. I saw him blinking them back as he spoke quietly. Had he been watching me the whole time?

I had no response for the distraught pirate. He released me and motioned for me to run while I had a chance. Instead of heading up the stairs I turned to run to the prison. Unfortunately for me I heard angry voices coming from the stairwell, and getting closer. I thought about hiding but knew I wouldn't make it. I walked with a sigh of defeat to stand by the large pirate. He was still staring at me not comprehending my reasoning. Not understanding that I could not leave them.

Jenni came up the stairs followed by a procession of slaves who were systematically chained to the oars. I saw the young man from before get hooked to an oar. He saw me in the clutches of the pirate; his shoulders sagged in defeat as our eyes met. The pirate held onto my shoulders and started to lead me down the stairs.

Jenni stopped him and asked him where he found me. He responded that he found me stowed away. She laughed cruelly and motioned for him to take me away.

I was led down to a cell and thrown in. After everyone else was gone, only slaves remained, the kind pirate gave me a sad smile. "Be careful, rest up you will be on oars tonight. I am sorry you got caught up in this. I heard the door slam shut and the lock click. I found a dry spot on the raised desk that I guessed was supposed to be my bed. I curled up and whispered to Acasia to stay safe, to stay hidden, and to find information if she could.

I was surprised when I actually was tired and started to drift of into a light catnap. I woke up to have a bowl of slop passed through the bars. I gave mine up to a young girl in the cell next to mine. I curled back up and drifted into an uneasy nap. How long would I be here? How long until I had my freedom again?

**A/N**

**So did you guys like it? Was it easy to follow? What was your favorite part? Least favorite? What can I improve? I really cherish your feedback. Thank you so much to those of you who have been reviewing. I love you guys forever. Especially those that are sticking with me through this re-write. ^.^**

**Anyways this chapter was pretty fun to re-write, and as usual I found so many mistakes. Oh and i am almost to where I left off before this re-write. So It will be nice to get back to writing new material. And for those re-reading they will get some truly new material.  
**


	10. tenth

Aryll's Epic

I woke up to someone repeatedly poking me in the arm. It was the slave boy, the one with that grabbed my hand. The boy who managed captured my attention with only his crimson eyes. "Sorry for waking you but the pirates will kick you awake." He said quietly, his voice barely a whisper. It was a nice sentiment, being kicked awake would suck.

"Umm thanks, what is this ship?" I mean I knew who was running it, but I needed the details. He gave a sorrowful laugh at my question, an almost smile on his face.

"Pirates, but I guess you knew that much. They run a slave trade with the Cardizian Empire. I come from one of the few free lands that lay west of this peaceful land. Most of the once bountiful desert lands are now ruled with an iron fist and a whip. The slave trade is a very profitable business. This ship has been bringing fresh hylians and humans from the east for almost five years. Well that at least when we noticed them." He let that sink in for a moment before going on with his explanation.

"The Cardizian Empire came from the north-west of what was once the Gerudo's desert home. There are a few small resistances within the Empire and two free nations fighting to keep their land. We are constantly fighting, and barely changing anything. Sorry, it's hard to talk about this passively." He kind of let the last statement hang as he went into thought.

"How long have you been on this ship? And what is this empire? How long has it been around? Where do you and Hyrule fit in"?

"I have been on this ship for over four months. I was picked up on the coast of the desert. I was leading a small mission to destroy one of the Empire's best ports. My whole team was captured, except fro Jekal. He died defending me..." Emotion clouded his eyes again. His fist clenched on of the bars between us. With another calming breather he started his story again.

"I have been on this ship since the beginning of this voyage, watching the cells slowly fill. I almost escaped so many times…. my sister probable thinks I am dead…" His voice trailed off. I could tell very painful memories were surfacing in his mind. I saw the sudden rigidness in his movements and his fists were now tightly clenched. He took a deep breath and continued in a quiet tone.

"The Empire has been taking over our lands for centuries. We have been trying to fight them but we only slow their progress. The once numerous people of the desert have been decimated, anyone still alive is either fighting or enslaved." I could see the anger in his every movement and gesture. Though he carefully kept the anger out of his voice.

They have decimated the Zuni race. What was left of the Sheikah now live among the Gerudo, fighting side by side. There was once almost a hundred nomadic Gerudo tribes, they have been cut back to a few small hidden forts. We do everything we can to trouble the empire. Last I heard they were held back by internal warfare and rebellions in other provinces. I do not know what has happened in these last months though. Things may have changed. For all I know the war could be over, every one could be..." Most of his explanation would not have made sense except for the fact that during my time in Ganon's Fortress I was allowed to continue my bookworm-like tendencies. Most of what he had were related to the Gerudo, and some were stories of from pre-flood Hyrule. They had explained the Gerudo and even a bit about the Zuni, but the Sheikah? All I had ever read about them were mythologies or rumors. I had even asked Ganondorf about them, all he could say was they were a secretive powerful race. There most common trait was red eyes. I looked at the boy in front of me, he had read eyes. Could he be of the Sheikah? The second my eyes caught his all thoughts were wiped from my mind, there was so much pain hidden in his eyes. It was almost hypnotic staring into those glistening crimson eyes.

I could see worry written on his face. He had grown up with the people involved in this war. They were his friends and family. I thought of all the people who have been killed by this empire. I didn't know them, but I felt the need to help the regardless. Is this what it meant to be a Hero? How was I connected to them besides the man sitting in the cell next to mine? These were once Ganondorf's people. Could this be part of why I had to save Ganon, why he needed to return to the world above the sea? Perhaps they were connected. Regardless Ganon would be happy his people were alive. Even if they had been embroiled in a war for the past centuries. He thought they had been wiped out in the flood. How will he react when I tell him? What to the people of the Gerudo think of Ganondorf, do they even remember him? Would this boy know of him?

I was going to ask him but when I looked up into the young mans dark red eyes, I knew that my query would have to wait. I saw him blink back hot tears. One of his hands held firmly onto one of the metal bars that separated us. I put my hand over his, giving it a light squeeze. I may not know the horrors he speaks of, but I understood pain. I understood that he was a warrior and felt he should not cry. He felt it was weak. I knew better emotion and empathy are what separate us from those we consider evil.

Though he furiously blinked in attempt to hold back his tears a few escaped. I held onto his hand, trying to lend him my strength through the light contact. I knew with anything more than this he would be humiliated. After a few moments he took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. This seemed to do its purpose and calm him.

"Thank you." he barely whispered. I squeezed his hand in response; I knew he smiled though I couldn't see his face in the dim lighting. He let go of my hand to wipe the tears off his face. Though barely any tears escaped his watering eyes, I knew that he needed to destroy the evidence of his emotions. I gave him a reassuring smile; he returned it sincerely though the sadness still haunted his eyes. Somehow this whole exchange should have been awkward but it wasn't. That normal underlying uncomfortability that follows any show of true emotion was gone. It felt though I had known him much longer than these last few minutes. I knew I could trust him. The noise of someone heading down the stairs to our cells pulled us both back into the world around us.

"Pass me your weapons. And anything the pirates will try to take from you." As he said this I realized that they had let me keep all of my weapons. How odd, leaving me armed. I started to strip my weapons, trusting the boy's words.

"Why was I allowed to keep them this long, frankly it seems stupid of them. Leaving a prisoner armed?" I asked him as I passed him my sword and shield.

"That was Imri, he is the Captain's little brother. He is a lot more kind hearted than the others. He may look older but he is only twenty-three, he is very protective of his sister. He follows her because he loves her, not because he agrees with what she does. He will feed us more and give us more chances before any punishment is given. His lashes are the lightest and his punishments the least severe. He will never disobey Jenni… Though on occasion he finds ways to get around her orders. He is known for giving prisoners a chance to escape." His description of the Pirate who had marched me down here seemed realistic. He was so troubled by the fact that I had been caught. He had left me my weapons, and he probably put me next to this boy for a reason. Knowing that the boy would have a place to hide them. I keep calling him boy, what is his name?

"He is her brother? She doesn't seem to care for him, at all. I hope when we escape no harm comes to him. I wish i could do something to help him see that this is not worth it. I guess he tries to do what is right in his own way. I am glad he put me in the cell next to yours. By the way I am Aryll." I found a way to introduce myself, expecting he would return the favor. It might be a bit awkward to throw that in at the end there, but oh well. Introductions had to happen sometime didn't they.

"Well Aryll it's nice to know your name. I am Zarek, well properly Zarek-Gan Shiraz. It is especially nice to be acquainted if you truly plan to get us out of here. Not trying to be pessimistic, but I have tried; if you manage it I will be impressed. I would like to point out the obviously, you are locked in a cell. Just like the rest of us. How do you expect to succeed where everyone else failed? Speaking of you being in a cell, how did you get caught?" Though he kept his words light-hearted I could hear the hopelessness, worry, and fear in them. He hid it well but I prided myself at being able to read people. To figure out their emotions by slight tone inflection and small gestures. I did note that his name had 'Gan' in it. Did this connect to Ganondorf? Perhaps it is just a traditional name of the Gerudo people.

"I got caught sneaking back down here; something in me could not let me leave everyone here. The girl I saved should be safely home by now. Anyone with any sense would have left with her, I couldn't, I just could not leave everyone else down here. I guess that happens when you become a Hero. Or are related to one. As for my reasons of getting out of here, i trust the Goddesses will take care of us."

"You actually came back? I really didn't expect that. Well thanks, and sorry you got captured. Din curse it all... This makes your imprisonment my fault doesn't it? I am sorry. Really you should have listened to your smart side and escaped. I don't care if you are a hero or related to one, you don't stand much of a chance, not by yourself. Wait…. Hero? What do you mean? Are you a descendant of the Hero of Time?" He was starting to beat himself up for something anyone would have done; I almost let a sigh of relief escape when the hero comment distracted him from his self hate.

"Yeah I came back, didn't work out to well and it's not your fault. I would never have been able to live with myself if I hadn't. I don't know whether or not that is just my conscious or the Hero in me. Well according to some legend I am a new Hero. I feel a little like I am following my brother's footsteps." He gave me a confused look so I elaborated.

"He fought against evil, in the form of Ganondorf Dragmire, and saved the princess. Just another in the endless cycle. It is amazing that you know of the Hero of Time, he was considered a fairy tale to me up until five years ago. So if my brother is a descendant I guess I am too." I purposely used Ganon's full name to see what the boy knew of one of the most famous of the Gerudo kings. When I said his name I did see a small flame light in his eyes, though he did not comment on it. I pondered whether or not I should tell him of my quest.

"In truth, I have actually recently been giving a quest from the great goddesses to free Ganondorf, and help him redeem himself. The beginning of this quest sent me to Windfall, where I ran into Jenni and her crew of murdering bastards. Who I have a personal grudge against." I guess i might as well tell him. Its better he knows now then freaks out later if I have to use magic.

"The Goddesses, the creators and protectors of this world. They are our gods as well as yours. Though from what I have picked up our history has been preserved far better. The story of the Hero of Time is well known among our people. We consider knowledge and history an important part of our religion. Both of our religions. We pass everything down orally as well as keep many copies of our history safely hidden away. Even through out this war we have clung to our knowledge. Clung to the prophesies of our savior, our Hero. Our knowledge is sacred; we have guarded it at the cost of thousands of lives. If you say they charged you with a duty, I believe you." He sounded so proud of his people. I was honestly jealous of the knowledge they held on to. Perhaps my adventure would bring me to this land.

"Do you know of the Great Flood? Almost all of the knowledge of Hyrule was lost below the waves. The only reason I know any of this is because I have met the current holders of the Triforce. I spent months in a prison reading from an ancient library. The knowledge I know of the past is only rivaled by a few scholars on the Great Sea. And what I know is miniscule. Most people barely even remember the children's fairy tale that tells of the Hero of Time." I could tell he knew of the flooding of Hyrule, a land that borders ours would have to know. But the fact that we had lost so much knowledge astounded him.

"So much knowledge...lost. It is a crime. Did the Royal library get destroyed?" He really was saddened by the lost of knowledge. I want to see this society where knowledge is so revered. It must be beautiful.

"Before my brother defeated Ganondorf, I think it was safe. I know that Ganon retrieved some books from there; they may still be in the Forsaken Fortress. But the rest of Hyrule was flooded during the final confrontation between my brother and Ganondorf." I really was lucky to know any of this; most people don't even know they were saved. Though he had heard what I said, something else was on his mind.

"Aryll can I see your hands?" I gave him a confused look and put my arms through the cold metal bars. The cold metal sent a shiver down my arms. Zarek grabbed my hands and gently turned them over so the palms were facing up. Though I felt proud of my scars I almost flinched back to hide them. How would I explain them? His eyes widened when he saw the mutilated flesh. I expected at least a bit of disgust but he stared at my hands in awe.

"_Fadi Zavier... _It is true. I... I never thought you were real. Among my people I have blasphemed your name, not believing you would ever save us." What the hell was the boy talking about now? I was truly lost. And what in Din's name is Fadi Zavier?

"What in Farore's name are you talking about?" He better have a good explanation for this behavior. He was looking at me as if the Goddesses themselves had come down to Hyrule. My words seemed to snap him back to reality, though he still looked a bit dazed.

"You are the savior. The Hero we have been waiting for. With everything you said I had to check. You are the key that will win this war. _Born of Courage, Keeper of Wisdom, Beholder of Power, Holder of balance, Consort of Destiny, The True Form of Hope. The secret of trust and the mystery of love are yours to protect. You have the balance, they key. To save us all. This world needs balance if we wish to defend our self from that which means us harm. _This is one of the many prophesies our people have been given by the Goddesses. It is the only one I have memorized. There are others, the idea of you is what my people have clung to as a last hope, the reason we keep fighting. Though we know we cannot win on our own." He recited the Prophesy to me. Who would have thought I would have found a prophecy in the bowels of a slave ship? I let out a sigh, I guess I would have to get used to this. I hope it doesn't make Zarek act differently towards me, somehow the thought of him seeing me only as the Hero saddens me.

"How do you know?" How had he recognized me from the scars on my hands? Why did he even know to look there?

"_From the Hero's own blood our lost Princes' savior shall be born. Magic in her veins, scars to prove her power. Fadi Zavier, she shall be. _Yes yet another prophesy. This is carved into the walls of our Temple to the Spirit of the Goddesses. It is carved below a pair of bloody hand prints. Defined in these hand prints are scars that match your own. Anyone with the slightest skill in magic can feel the power that emanates from them and anyone with eyes can see the silver magic that is held within them. They are your hand prints Aryll. I do not know how or why but they have been there since the day of the Great Flood, as you call it._"_ As he said this I saw hope flare in his eyes, they sparkled with the idea of freedom. His words rang true; I knew of the silver in my blood, I could not deny the truth. I knew what he claimed seemed unreal but I also knew that I had the Goddesses on my side, I could save his people and I would start with everyone stuck on this ship.

"I don't know how I will manage but I swear this to you now, I will find a way to save your people and your knowledge. I promise, though I do not know when I will be able to fulfill this promise." As I said this I heard the set of prisoners that were currently on the oars being released. I saw that something had changed in Zarek, he seemed happier. He looked hopeful, had I single handedly returned his hope to him? Maybe this was the true power of the Hero, hope. With hope it seemed like any task, no matter how daunting, could be completed.

"I swear in return to help you in anyway I can. To aid your quest in every way I can." He took my hand and kissed the back of my hand. I realized this was how he was sealing his promise, most likely a custom of his tribe. In fact i remember Ganondorf doing the same when he swore no harm would come to me. I raised his hand to my mouth and pressed my lips to the back of his hand lightly. His eyes widened when I understood the significance of the custom. The noise of the prisoners being shoved back into their cells suddenly surrounded us. The time has come. I knew Jenni would try something.

"Aryll quickly pass me your stuff." He said with a sudden urgency. I gave him everything, even my jacket and hat. He pulled some of the floor boards up and stuck it in he already half full compartment. Considering the floor itself had a shallow puddle covering most of it, there was no way under the floor could be kept dry.

"Won't it get wet? I mean part of the floor down here is submerged?" Not that I was particularly worried, I mean I swam out to Jabun's cave with it on, water wouldn't hurt my stuff much. I was simply curious.

"No it won't get wet, it's a simple spell. Though it took me some time to create it. Doesn't take much energy." A spell? Magic was still new to me, despite that I had practically brought Acasia back to life. I understood the theories, only from reading. I would have to make him explain this later. I nodded in response, realizing that I didn't want the pirates to know how well we had become acquainted. He understood my intentions and retreated to the far side of his cell. He gave me mischievous smile, and then with a wink he curled up in the corner and took on a whole new persona. Zarek looked almost like another person compared to the hopeful kid I had just been talking to. Instead of the strong warrior who had just sworn loyalty to me, he seemed to be a slave with no hope. The only thing that had not changed was the sparkle in his eye. Those red eyes sparkled with mischief and hope. I decided to follow his lead and tried to look subdued. I doubt I would be able to keep my temper from flaring though.

Sitting on my wooden pallet I was completely defenseless. Well not counting the magic I could still feel if I focused on it, but i didn't know how to fight with it. Silently watching the slaves shuffle in I heard the sound of a whip behind them. Once they were all packed in their cells, the pirates approached me.

Jenni came up to my cell personally and unlocked the door. "Careful this one could be trouble." She hollered to the crew. A hand shot out from the group and grabbed me by the arm and yanked me out of the cell and off my perch. My almost dry clothing was immediately soaked by the seawater covering the floor. I was forced into a position on my knees. Kneeling in front of Jenni. It made my cheeks burn with humiliation and my anger flare.

I tried to stand, but my feet were quickly knocked out from under me. Grimacing at the pain, I steeled my nerves. Jenni laughed at my attempt to stand, I couldn't help but glare at the misbegotten bitch. My anger simmered as I forced myself to wait. Hanging my head in mock defeat, I felt the magic in my blood burn. She turned to the crew, turning her back on me. Stupid girl, never turn your back on an enemy, this cockiness would be her downfall.

"See she understands not to fight." Jenni shouted to the crew. She was trying to destroy the hope I had created by saving a prisoner. To prove her wrong I stood just after her false statement. I was just waiting for an excuse to kick her ass. This was a great on, give everyone hope, fighting was worth it. She whipped her hand around to slap me. I caught her wrist and flung the arm away from me. She was going to slap me? I laugh escaped my lips as I lifted my hand, slapping her with the back of my hand. The sound seemed to echo around the room in the dead silence that followed. I smiled, though I usually enjoyed punching an enemy, there was just something satisfying about a slap. I think it was the fact that slaps were so much more insulting to your enemy.

Anger burned in her brown eyes. She signaled one of her men to grab me and hold me still. Fucking coward, she would not even fight me! I was ten years younger then her and the bitch had to hold me down to hit me? I couldn't help but smile; at least she understood my power. Despite my amusement I did not want to get the shit beat out of me. She lifted her hand to smack me. I interrupted her with the only weapon I had left, my words.

"What are you worried I might get another swing in? Is the big bad Captain afraid of one of Miss Tetra's simple swabbies? At least Tet-" My speech was cut off by a hand punching me in the gut. I slowly sucked in air through my teeth. I would not give her the satisfaction of my pain! I looked into her eyes and spit. The glob of saliva landing in her eye, perfectly covering it in a thick layer of slime. She wiped her face off with one hand, a look of disgust on her petite features. As she went for another punch, I jumped to the side. Slamming the pirate that held my left hand into the bars. The pirate grunted in pain, his hold loosening. I pulled that hand free and landed a solid punch on the proud bitch's face. It felt so good to hurt her.

At her order the multiple sweaty men around us quickly held me down. Pushing me to the ground and holding me there. I saw a few flinch when I pushed against their hold, I guess the story of me downing two of their own had gotten around. This fact made me smirk, though the smile let some of the putrid water slip into my mouth. I was flat against the ground almost drowning in the brackish water. My body wanted to cough but I denied it that pleasure. Holding my own until just as I thought I might actually drown, they lifted me out of the water.

I took gulps of salty air, my lungs feeling instantly better. I heard Jenni mumble something to the first mate "Take her up, and give 'er twenty lashes. Take the next shift up ta watch. She will pay fer this." She ordered and rubbed her eye, which was already starting to bruise. Though I knew that this was going to be painful I couldn't help but sneer at the Captain as I was hoisted up. Though her face looked completely calm, I saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes. It was anger mixed with fear, I made her nervous! To instill this just a bit further into her being I let out a low cackle. I saw that it had done its work; she jumped back almost a foot as my laughed filled the air around her. I let the laughed die but left the sadistic grin on my face. I was finally given a chance to revenge my parent's death! I would not waste this opportunity, no matter what pain it caused me. No matter how many lashings I had to suffer. Jenni would pay for everything she has done.

**A/N- there may be a few typos, i didnt have the time to read it through one final time after all of my other fixes. sorry. the only way i could update today was if i posted now. i will try to fix them later. As always thank you to everyone who supports this story, and thank you for reading. **

**Please tell me what you think, your thoughts are so helpful to improving my writing. Thanks for reading, i would love to hear from you.  
**


	11. 11th

I was dragged up to the top deck. The sun was blinding after being in near darkness for hours, I held my eyes shut to avoid the light. I was pushed across the deck, and slammed into the mast. My hands were fastened to the main mast by strong thin cords that cut abrasively into my skin. My feet were put in heavy iron shackles. The pirates leered at me, wicked smiles on their grotesque faces. The only one not smiling was Imri, he stood behind Zarek. Purposefully separating himself from the rest of the pirates. I noticed that my restraints gave me a foot or two of movement, maybe enough to hurt one of these bastards with. A pirate carrying a heavy leather whip passed me, his smile taking a sadistic twist.

I lunged at him, knocking the whip laden pirate to the ground. Two men stepped forward to tighten my restraints. I kicked out at the first and bit the second as he reached to hold onto my restraints. One of them grabbed me and pushed me against the mast. While I was being crushed under his weight the other pirate tightened the restraints on my hands, leaving them awkwardly pushed against the wood of the mast. As I positioned my hands, so they were comfortable, the sound of hushed voices rose behind me. I awkwardly struggled to turn my head, to see what was going on. Once I managed, I saw the slaves huddle in the corner, whispering. The man with the whip was uncoiling it slowly, making a show of the process. Something gave me the feeling he would enjoy my pain, the sick bastard.

Among the prisoners Zarek met my eyes. His eyes showing his emotions as clearly as any words would. The pain was clear, the worry obvious and the loyalty almost to a fault. I wanted to tell him it was worth it, to whisper in his ear that it will all be okay. He looked so forlorn, his rigid posture giving away that the only think keeping him from rushing to me was the shackles on his feet and Imri's hand on his shoulder.

A shifty looking pirate came and lifted up my shirts. I felt his hand graze my breast as he bared my back. I swear I will cut that hand off as soon as I am free. My shirt lay over my chest, allowing me some sense of decency. It seems Jenni spared me the humiliation of my shirt coming completely off, was that some twisted sort of pity? My hair was brushed out of the way, clearing my back for the whip. A practice crack of the whip landed a few inches from my skin, I felt the air as it snapped. I glared at the grain of the wood, unable to turn my head.

In a sudden flash of pain the first lash bit into my bare back. It was worse than anything, the stinging pain made me fall to my knees. The pain subsided and I heard Jenni laughing somewhere behind me. I stood back up again, I would not break! The second strike was harder, I arched in pain. This strike bit deeper into my skin, I felt it tear a long gash across my back. The pain was intense, though not as bad as when I had too much magic in my system but it was close. I could handle this, I could do this.

Again I felt the hard flexible leather punish the exposed flesh of my back. I slammed against the pole with a spasm of pain. The feeling seemed to ricochet through my body, down to my toes and back to my spine. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the next lash. I felt blood escape the wounds the whip made in my back. I tried to strengthen my resolve but it was faltering. No! I could do this! I was the Hero, I could handle simple pain. Mind over matter, the pain isn't important.

Another lash came, striking the sore tissue. I grunted in pain, refusing to scream. I would not let that sadistic bitch have the pleasure in my pain. This time the whip came twice. The twin strikes welted into an "x" on my back. With those I fell to my knees again, allowing my self to stay down. The fifth-or maybe the sixth- strike was easier; maybe I was ready for it? I still had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in protest at the treatment. Another lash, cutting into my shoulder blade.

Then a new torment started. I felt my sweat drip down, the moment the salty liquid hit my cuts they stung a hundred times for painfully. I felt someone walking up to me, I saw Jenni's white boot. "Would you like to apologize? It would end the pain." She asked. Did she really expect me to give in? No, she wanted to boast that she was in control.

I looked into her eyes and spit at the ground. She snarled, but quietly so only I could hear it. As her footsteps took her away from me she laughed, "Have it your way then."

Before she was even five feet from me another strike came to bite into my skin. I stayed in a position of defeat, on my knees bracing myself for the next hit. The pain of all the individual cuts and welts were melding into one solid pain. I felt them as a whole and each as an individual pain. With each new lash the immeasurable pain increased. Blinking back the tears my body forced upon me, I would not break!

Another lash, blood was dripping down my back. The sun baking my body and sending stinging sweat into each laceration. The welts throbbed in pain. The whip broke the skin once again. I would not break. Again the leather bit into my flesh. I was cracking, I really couldn't. I can't handle, it's too much. The pain it is overwhelming. I felt my submit in the form of hot tears rolling down my face. No no no, I thought I could do this. Why wasn't the pain over, when would it stop? Please...stop. Though I had broken in my mind I refused to show it. They had to think I was still strong, still persevering the almost unimaginable pain.

Just one after another, each of the lashes breaking my skin open in long thin slices. Under my breath I prayed to the goddesses for protection. Farore! Heal me! Din, protect me. Nayru, help me...I whispered my prayer, hoping somehow they would be answered. I felt the lashes suddenly become weaker. Were the Goddesses actually protecting me in such a physical way? Energy filled my blood, just enough to block out the pain. I concentrated on my wounds, willing them to heal. They became numb, but I did not have enough strength to heal them on my own. The power helped numb the feeling of my many lacerations. With this new power my hope rekindled, I really could do this. I dried my eyes and accepted this fate. It would be over soon. I clung to that thought. It will all be over and done with very soon.

I allowed my mind to wander, escaping the dulled pain my body felt. I thought of my new acquaintance, perhaps friend? I couldn't help but feel close after we had both shared so much of ourselves. Though there was a lot I didn't know, I felt I could trust him. His red eyes always seemed sincere. I strained to get a look at him. His eyes were too much to look at, the raw emotion they showed. I had to look away from their sorrowful gaze. I studied his features in the sun, getting my first good look at him. He was wearing the rags of a once red and black outfit. His hair had seemed dark, a brown or a black, in the darkness of the cells. In the sun however it showed its true colors. A very dark deep red, such a rare color. His skin was tanned still despite the months out of the sun; I couldn't help but wonder how dark it normally would have been. Over all he looked completely exotic and beautiful, though the proper word is probably handsome. I noticed that the whip had not hit my back again, though I had braced my body for it. Was it over, truly over?

I was surprised; those last five lashes seemed to be over as soon as they started. I thanked the Goddesses, and the power leaked out of my body, returning to the world around me. As the last of the power left me I heard the whip move. I braced my body as the whip came down once more, harder that any other of the hits. I felt the skin on my back split open where the whip ripped into my skin. I tried to hold a scream in but it escaped my throat, blood curdling, and bloodthirsty. It rang through the ship; the seagulls crying out mournfully in response.

It hurt, oh how could something hurt this much. I swear I will repay these pirates for my pain. Oh Goddess how had I ever thought this was worth it? Hot tears escaped my eyes, despite the furious blinking. Din Damn it they could not see my pain! I pulled on the energy of the Goddesses. Feeling the energy move towards me but subside as a wave of pain rolled through my body. I tried again but to no avail. I could not concentrate! My vision blurred as the pain took over my body. I collapsed completely, about to let myself slip into the sweet embrace of oblivion. Someone else could fight this battle. I was tired, I was in pain, and I was done. Zarek could deal with this all.

Zarek...The thought of his pain filled crimson eyes filled my mind. No I couldn't give up. I had to fight! To save everyone imprisoned on this ship, to avenge everyone destroyed by its captain. To fulfill a promise I made to myself as a young girl. My thoughts pulled me from my stupor long enough for the piercing scream of the seagulls to penetrate my mind. I wanted to cover my ears, but with the shackles it was an impossible task. I embraced the sound and let that anchor pull me from my personal oblivion. It would be so sweet and painless to just give up but I had a quest and a world to fight for. My person comfort did not matter once you put it in those terms. Proving everything is relative, no matter how important it seems.

The sound of squawking birds could be heard above me, it sounded like there were over a hundred seagulls above the ship. I heard pirates scream, the sounds of things crashing and falling. Were we being attacked? I forced myself to open my tightly shut eyes. The scene before me was one of mass confusion. Pirates ran to and fro trying to hide from the seagulls which had suddenly gone hostile and were attacking them. I noticed that they were attacking the pirates closest to me the most, could they be protecting me? Was my bond with animals truly that strong, it was hard to believe, but maybe? A wave of dizziness washed over me and I slumped against the mast. The pain was still present, though the seagulls momentarily distracted me from it. I shuddered in pain, closing my eyes in a pathetic attempt to block out the pain.

Suddenly someone was beside me untying my restraints. Whoever it was fumbled with the knots in their rush. The horrible ropes were finally off, my hands were free. I rubbed the feeling back into my wrists. I opened my eyes slowly; the sight that greeted me was the comforting smile that graced Zarek's lips and the worry in his eyes. Zarek wrapped his arms around me and helped me struggle to my feet. I couldn't help but feel bad that my blood must be soaking his clothing. When my feet were firmly on the ground I pushed him away, hoping that I hadn't gotten too much blood on him. The moment his supporting arms let go of me I fell towards the wooden deck, my legs unable to hold my weight. Before I could hit the ground Zarek scooped me up into his arms.

"But..." I attempted to protest, though it was hard to figure out my thoughts at the moment.

"What is it Aryll?" He said quickly, the worry and anger obvious in his tone. He held me against his body, though he struggled not to further injure my bleeding back. The way he held me felt very princess-like but no proper princess would bleed all over their Hero.

"But I don't want you to get all covered in my blood." Despite the dire situation this seemed to bring a smile to his lips. His reaction only further confused me. It was blood it would stain.

"Aryll don't be silly. I really don't care. But if you could be so kind, would you explain the seagulls?" I struggled to stand, his arms taking most of my weight. Surveying the deck I saw the mass of seagulls dive towards the pirates in almost unison. They raked them with their claws and pecked with their blunt beaks. The birds took to the skies again, deciding who to swoop towards next. They started to dive for the prisoners. No, they couldn't, dammit what could I do? Well if they are protecting me perhaps they will listen to me.

"NO" I screamed. Despite the pain I sprinted towards the slaves to protect them. I would not them get hurt on my account. My legs got pulled out from under me and I was thrown to the ground as the chains on my feet tripped me. The pain of my back slammed into my mind with a renewed intensity. Din dammit I forgot about my shackles. The pain roared through my mind, almost numbing it. I could faintly feel Zarek at my side, trying to get my attention, but it hurt too much. He pulled me backwards into his lap. This helped the pain subside, I finally had the clarity to see if the seagulls had attacked the slaves or not. They seemed to be circling the sky again, small masses of birds diving to attack those on deck. I watched them for a moment before deciding they understood my intention and would leave the slaves alone. Zarek helped me off the ground again, though his hands kept a tight protective hold on me. He seemed worried that I would try to sprint off again. His query about the seagulls lost in the confusion of the situation. I would try to explain it to him later.

Another wave of birds readied themselves for an attack on the pirates. Pirates were diving under anything and everything, trying to escape from the vicious birds. Jenni shouting at the pirates to hold their positions as she hid safely under a table. How hypocritical, cowardly and selfish. I felt my blood boil. As if in response to my anger the birds suddenly dive bombed the table Jenni hid under. I watched Imri run over and try to protect his sister and captain, the birds attacked him as well. Despite the anguish I saw written on his features he effectively body-blocked the birds from reaching his sister. In welcome Jenni sneered at his foolishness, and ran passed him towards the safety of her cabin.

Zarek attempted to unchain my feet but there was a very solid lock getting in the way. As he fights with my restraints I struggle to focus on the situation, the pain making it surprisingly hard. Imri was now on the ground bleeding, left for the birds by the crew and its captain. Most of the crew was cowering, and the captain was a heartless bitch. I truly wanted to help the kind pirate, but in all honesty there was nothing I could do while chained to the mast. A few of the crew attempted to help him but the birds kept them from moving far without injury.

Imri struggled to sit up; he started to crawl towards the safety of his captain's quarters but noticed us struggling with my restraints. He dragged himself towards us slowly and painfully. As he made his way in our direction not a bird touched him. They attacked every pirate around us except for him. Why was he being left alone? Could it be because he is planning on helping us? How did the birds understand the situation so well? Thinking was so hard, pain clouded my thoughts. I forced the pain away, trying to think about what I would do next. I knew this was the perfect opportunity for revolution, but how?

A scream interrupted my thoughts; a group of roughly twenty seagulls had just descended on the man that had been whipping me. I smiled at his pain, he only deserved it. He tried to hide behind a scrap of flotsam but failed. His skin being ripped apart by sharp talons. I try to hide it but I am a very vengeful person, seeing the birds cause him pain gave me a sickly happy feeling.

Imri finally reached us; he pulled out a ring of keys. The jingled and clanked together loudly as he slid the correct key into the lock. The shackles were quickly off and I was free. I wanted to help Imri, if only I had my carry sack and a red potion. As if reading my mind Zarek pulled one out. He put it against my lips, letting the thick dank fluid flow down my throat. I almost coughed it up but managed to swallow the liquid. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Imri lying in pain. I pushed the rest of the potion away from my mouth; with a confused look he tried to get me to drink the rest. I shook my head no and gestured towards the pained pirate at our feet. He had just committed treason and caused himself more pain just to help us; we could at least heal him a bit.

Zarek passed it to Imri who thankfully drank the overly sweet and bitter potion. The wounds on my back had stopped bleeding and started to heal. The potion was not enough to heal me fully, but it helped. The nauseating waves of pain subsided by quite a lot, now only meek pinpricks now and then. My mind cleared for the most part and I felt power course through my veins, magic filled my blood once again. With my focus back a plan formulated in my mind. It was so nice to be able to think clearly again, though I could tell my body was still ready to rest for a week and recover.

"Do these keys work in the prison as well?" I said turning to Imri for an answer. He nodded, giving us an affirmative answer but he did not pass them over to us. I held out my hand, the confusion and guilt in his eyes clouding his vision. He knew giving me the keys was the right thing to do, but it would betray the only family he had. I wanted to give him the time to choose the proper side but I did not have time, who knew how long the birds would keep up their attack.

"Would it help if I threatened you?" I said as I raised my fist. "Sorry but I am in no mood for games I was just whipped at your sisters orders. I am going to free these innocent people if you choose to help me then do; if not then you will just have to live with that." He thought about my speech for a moment and then passed me the keys. He pointed to one and told me it was the skeleton key to the whole prison, and then he pointed to another and told me it was the skeleton key to every pair of shackles on board. I memorized which keys they were and thanked him.

I took only a few steps towards the slaves before my legs gave out from under me. Zarek was quickly at my side, pulling me back to my feet. His hands carefully avoided my wounds, within seconds I was back on my feet. Din dammit! I am not even strong enough to walk on my own. I did not want to rely on Zarek for everything, but it seems I have no choice. I threw my arm over his shoulders, letting him support most of my weight as we walked across the hot deck. After a few agonizingly slow steps we were in front of the prisoners, Imri flanking our right side.

They were watching in fascination as the pirates hid from the attacking birds. The awe in their expressions obvious. As we approached the group few gave half-hearted smiles, while others flinched expecting more harm. They were such a flighty bunch, but who could blame them after being locked up for who knows how long. I needed to earn their trust. Stepping forward I unlocked the shackles to the nearest person. It was a young girl, maybe nine or ten. I heard her mumble thanks as I passed the keys to Imri. After a bit of hesitation he started to systematically unchain the prisoners. With Zarek's help I leaned down so that I was at eye level with the girl.

"Are you ready to be free? Are you willing to help me and listen to me in order to gain that freedom? Are you ready to trust me?" With each question she quietly answered yes with a nod. Every set of ears was listening to our exchange. Each pair of eyes watching her responses. I wanted to hug her but was not sure what sort response I would get. Oh well lets take a gamble. I scooped the girl into my arms and whispered into her ear. "Then let's get this done." I released her and stood back up to address the rest of the crowd.

"Okay everybody; it is time we gain our freedom. These bastards kidnapped, captured and enslaved all of us! It is time we rise up and take our freedom back! Do you remember what it was like before you had chains strapped to your ankles at all hours of the day? Before all you could do was survive another day? It is time we teach them a powerful lesson of right and wrong!" A half hearted cheer rose from the ranks. I needed to energize them, to give them hope that we could do this.

"Nayru, Din, Farore! I ask you now to help us. To lend us your power in this struggle for the greater good. I can not do this on my own. If I am truly your chosen then lend me your wisdom, your power, and your courage." I did not truly expect much of a response from the Goddesses but a prayer was a good way to raise spirits. It was also a way to slip in that I was chosen and there for we would win, we had to, it was pre-destined. As the prayer ended exactly what I wasn't expecting to happen, happened. I felt a sudden calm over take the ship. The magic of the world swirl around us. I felt a small rush of energy; it completely rejuvenated me and prepared my mind for this battle. I could see a similar reaction in each of the other prisoner's faces. The magic healed the broken spirits of the crowd. I let out an audible thank you to the Goddesses and focused less on the magic, and more on my new army. The change in the crowd was amazing. They all looked straight at me; I could see in their eyes that they were ready and willing to die for me. They trusted me.

"I want you all to be responsible about this, no unneeded harm. We will not sink to their level. Knock them out, trap them, but avoid deaths if possible. Anyone who is not in shape to fight please don't. If you are not in fighting condition come with me to free the others. Those of you who can fight start rounding up the pirates." I paused letting my words sink in. We were not going to slaughter them all. The crowd was nervous and a bit scared but ready to do as they were told. I needed to pull their energy back up to a peak before we set out to conquer the ship.

"Are you with me?" I yelled to the apprehensive crowd. As the last pair of shackles fell to the floor a cheer rose up out of the crowd. The sound was near deafening but it filled me with joy. This could work, we really had a chance. With a sigh I let myself relax a bit into Zarek's supportive arms. We had a fighting chance, and we would not let it pass us by!

**A/N-**

**Okay another chapter for my wonderful readers. I would have to say, I really like this chapter. I honestly just enjoy writing reading even editing this chapter. I think its because this chapter gives me lots of tiems to use the word laceration. I just love that word. Anyways sorry I have barely been updating, school got in the way of all my stories. i will try harder to get you all some updates more often though.  
**

**So please tell me what you think, your feedback is what keeps this story going. Please review i would love to hear what you think about my writing. About this story and its characters. I would just love to hear your thoughts on the matter. It helps me improve this story. **

**and as always thank you to all of you who have been reviewing(especially regularly) you guys are the ones keeping me inspired to finish this.  
**


	12. twelth

Aryll's Epic

The girl next to me gave a shriek of terror. I spun around to see the door to the captain's quarters burst open with pirates armed to the teeth. "What in the hell do you think you are _doing?_ You little bitch!" She screeched as she stared at me. I felt the terror of the group around me. I had to do something. I raised my arm towards the seagulls. With a click of my tongue I dropped my arm pointing towards Jenni. I had no idea if this would work, if the seagulls would listen. As a child seagulls would always come to me when I clicked my tongue so I hoped it got their attention now. With one unified squawk they dove at Jenni. A cheer rose up behind me when they realized what was happening. I don't know how long that would keep the pirates in their hiding places we had to get organized quickly. Plus I needed the rest of the prisoners.

"Find a weapon and get to work." The group scattered in search of weapons at my order. A silent thrill went up my spine. It was nice to be in charge, despite the circumstance. Once they grabbed a weapon they returned to stand in front of me. They tried to be organized but when they lined up they just became another clump. I looked at Zarek for help; he simply shrugged and gave me an encouraging nod. I guess I had been chosen as a leader. I looked at them as they assembled. The daunting task ahead of me made me hesitate. I had to lead these people against a crew of murderous bastardizing pirates. The weapons varied from rusted blades and old chains to lengths of wood. I told Zarek to pullout anyone too young or weak to fight. Some protested but they listened to me. "Is everybody ready to fight?" I asked what was left of my attacking force. Which now numbered roughly twenty-five. They all raised their makeshift weapons and cheered.

"Keep those bastards cowering in fear. The reinforcements will be here soon. Okay move out" I said to my small attack force. Then I turned to those who were left, my rescue force. "Lets us go under, we have people to free" We went single file down deck by deck. Zarek and I heading the procession. We ran into a few pirates hiding below deck. They were quickly dealt with. We bared shut all doors that we passed and tied up each pirate we found. When we reached the rowing level two armed guards waited for us. Zarek and I immediately took action. I jumped the closer guard tackling him to the ground. I had the upper hand; he was completely not expecting to be tackled by a young girl who was about 5' 5". Never under estimate the enemy.

I straddled the large man, I rose my fist and using as much power I could muster I punched him in the face. I felt the power in my veins collect at my hand, the magic in my blood was making my skin glow. When I hit him it exploded into a flash of white light. When the light died away the man below me was unconscious, I saw the imprint of a fist burnt into his flesh. I looked around to see every eye in the room focused on me. The pirate Zarek was about to launch himself at put down his scimitar and went prone on the ground.

Zarek picked up the man's Scimitar. I grabbed the pirate I just knocked out's twin rapiers and handed one to another of our rescue force. Then I turned to head down the stairs. Everyone just watched me, mouths agape. Zarek trusted me but the rest seemed scared. "I have been gifted with small power from the Goddesses. These powers are unstable and unreliable but very helpful. You can pick your jaws off the ground because we have people to save." Many looked awe struck, I heard whispers of the Great Goddesses sending me to save them. They all looked at me in wonder. I smiled at them and raised my weapon. They gave a cheer and raised their makeshift weapons in solute.

Zarek stood next to me at the top of the stairwell. We both started down the stairs, taking them two at a time. As I came to the bottom step I saw five pirates taking their rounds through the dungeon, they were oblivious to the chaos on the decks above. I motioned for the group behind me to stay quiet. We crept up close to the guards. One guard turned but before he alarmed the rest Zarek jumped him. He slapped the pirate's sword out of his hand. He punched the brute in the face with the guard of his blade. There was a thud as the man fell. Another guard turned at the sound..

This one I quickly tackled. Knocking him out with the hilt of my rapier. A third guard was taken out by a few of the freed slaves. Two guards remained, I signaled for the group to spread out and deal with the guards. Zarek was in the cell as he next to mine pulling stuff out of the walls. I entered his cell; he threw my bag at me. I opened it and sifted through for one of my grandmother's wonderful creations, elixir soup. I drank down half of the small bottle. My back stopped aching immediately. While the soup would not completely repair the cuts on my back the did begin to scab over. If I left them alone for a good hour they should be completely healed. The process quickened by the fairy dust in the soup. Next he passed me my weapons and chain mail. I did a quick change and returned the light chain mail to its proper spot between the layers of shirts. Grabbing my shield and sword off the table I strapped them to my back.

I saw Zarek pull out a small bag and tuck it in his belt. He slipped the scimitar he grabbed into a sheath; I saw that he also had another matching scimitar now. I guess he claimed another weapons from one of the recent victims of the overthrow. He mumbled something about wishing he had his own scimitars and attempted to fix the tatters of his clothing. When he re-arranged what was left of his shirt I noticed blood was coating his arm. "Zarek, your arm!" I exclaimed as I moved to strip his shirt, if he was hit once who knows what other injuries there might be. Men and their stupid pride. When you injured you need to take care of yourself, dammit. He was just like my brother.

"Its just a scratch" he tried to brush it off. Though he did not protest me stripping his shirt to inspect the wound.

"Scratch my ass, there is a bloody gash in your arm." I said as I removed the torn shirt. He tried to stop me as I ripped off a piece of my undershirt. I pulled out a bottle of red potion and soaked the cloth with it. I quickly bandaged his arm with the potion soaked cloth. I forced him to drink the other half of my grandmother's soup. His eyes widened at the wonderful rejuvenating effects. I started to check over his body, finding only one graze on his back, which thanks to the soup was already half healed. My fingers grazed his skin as I checked for injuries. The beautiful tan skin was marred by hundreds of thin white lands. They criss-crossed his back endlessly. How many times had he been whipped? How many injuries were before his imprisonment on this damnable ship?

As I noticed these scars I could not help but gaze at his muscles. His whole body was almost like art. Every detail put there on purpose, and just for my enjoyment. Zarek noticed my gaze and with a light flush of his cheeks he pulled his shirt back on quickly. Was he ashamed of his scars? I would have to ask him one day. When we were free.

We just looked at each other for a moment, an understanding passed between us. It was time to win back that freedom. I pulled out the keys and handed them to him. He threw the keys to Imri, who was just coming to check in with us. As the cages were opened the already freed men and women helped their newly freed companions, explaining the situation. "Everyone meet me on the rowing level. We will re-group there" I commanded the group. I grabbed a few children, between nine and thirteen. With my small troop I went up the stairs to wait for everyone.

"Okay I need two of you to stay here. I want everyone who can fight organized in rows when I get back. Anyone who is injured should be laid down in the back of the room. People with no fighting skill but who still want to help can start tending to the sick and wounded." I was going to create a home base to take the ship from, because I knew this was more of a war then a battle. I gestured for the others to follow me up. One of the kids informed me there were five decks on this ship; the top deck, the kitchen and medical ward, the crew's quarters, the rowing deck, and finally the slave's quarters/dungeon.

We went through the crew's quarters level, making sure there were no free pirates to cause havoc among our ranks. They were all locked in a room or tied up. We went on to the next level. One room was the kitchen. I had a few of the kids take rations down to the small army that was slowly forming below. The three remaining kids and I went to the next room, which was the equivalent of a mess hall. There were pirates milling around the room, trying to get some resemblance of order so they could take back the ship. I told the children to step back outside of the room, they complied but stayed where they could watch. I pulled out my sword and shield a few pirates laughed as they noticed me.

One large pirate stepped forward. He was huge; he pulled out a large ax and took a fighting position. An obvious challenge, and I was way more likely to beat just him then the whole lot of them. Shit, this was going to be difficult. "Goddesses, I could use some help" I whispered to my divine protectors. I did feel a rise in power, but not enough to win this fight with. The large man swung his ax over his head and at me. I barely dove out of the way. My sword clattered on the ground where it had fallen out of my hand.

I jumped to my feet, side stepping another swing of the ax. Then I dove for my sword, landing in a roll after scooping up the sword, I was quickly back on my feet. The ax was already heading my way again. I lifted my shield to block the attack. It worked but the force of the blow threw me back against the ship's wall. I rolled over and pushed myself up with my sword. I tried to lift my arm but it screamed in pain at the movement. Something was wrong with my arm, it lay limply at my side, the shield still strapped to it. How could I win this fight one handed let alone take the ship!

The pirate swung his ax in a horizontal slice that I barely jumped over. Then another vertical slice I threw myself out of the way just in time. My arm complained as I landed on it. I tried to get up, but before I could I saw the ax come singing down towards my face again. "Goddesses help me!" I screamed in surprise, pleading for their help.

The ax was brushed to the side at the last minute. I saw a gleam of a red shield between the ax and my frail body. "Thank you din" I whispered, on my feet in seconds. Every pirate in the room just stared, unable to comprehend that I was still alive. The man who was wielding the ax just looked down at me, completely dumbfounded. He stumbled back as I raised my sword to see that it was glowing red with Din's mighty power. I looked around at my body to see that my skin, my clothes, my hair, everything about me was glowing a beautiful sun burnt red.

I felt another presence in my mind, not Like Ganon but similar. '_Hello_' I said to it in my mind.

'_Hello my child, you have worked hard to save people you know nothing of. Now dear child you need help. I will lend you my power but you do not know how to use it. Call upon the one who has helped you in the past. The holder of my power will teach you to control this. Call to him; think of him, he will answer. It is his people you are saving_' The strong melodic voice of the Goddess of Power whispered in my mind. As if someone was just next to me whispering in my ear, a mother telling me it will be all right.

Just call out to Ganon? what could she mean. Was it really this simple? '_Ganondorf! I need help'_ I felt a third presence enter my mind. It was started to seem a bit crowded in there. How was my mind even able to hold their consciousness as well, I guess that was a mystery for another day/

_'Aryll you seem to have a tendency for getting yourself into trouble.'_ He said with a chuckle. He turned my head so we faced our enemy who was still just staring at me, the fear in his eyes holding him back. 'This shouldn't be to hard' Ganon stated as he cracked my knuckles calmly. He strapped the shield back onto my back. We twirled my sword in one hand and practiced a few small movements. We quickly got into a rhythm of sharing control of my body.

'I give you both the gift of my power; Ganondorf this power is very similar to the Triforce of Power. Teach her to ball the power and throw it. Be victorious my children.'

My blood stream was flooded with power. The magic flowed through my blood, it was not overwhelming but it made my head spin. The pure magic quickly healed any remaining injuries. 'Focus the energy to your hands, then turn it into a physical ball of magic in your palm' I tried to focus the magic to my hand. My fingers started to tingle, and then my whole hand was tingling with power. Then I focused on a ball of magic forming. I felt the heat of the magic ball on the palm of my hand. I looked at my hand to see a small silver ball had formed. I flung the magic at my opponent. It hit him in the chest and threw him across the room. He hit the ground with a thud, and he stayed down. The moment the pirates realized he wasn't moving they attacked me full force. Almost twenty of them rushing my suddenly.

'_Ganon!...may the goddesses protect us'_ I said both to Ganon and in prayer. More energy flooded my body. I completely gave up control to Ganon. I stayed alert ready to help if needed. But mostly I just studied my own movement to see how he fought. I felt both palms burn with condensed magic. Ganon flung the balls of magic at the two closest pirates. They were thrown back; others quickly took their place showing how outnumbered we were. My hands charged with power. We spun and flung magic in every direction. Each ball of light directly hitting its target as if they were heat guided.

They were getting closer; I took control of my right hand swinging my sword madly. I slashed and dodged as Ganon used my left hand to fling balls of light at our opponents. We worked in perfect unison. If one of us didn't notice something the other would. We both seemed to notice that our energy was running low. I suddenly felt a surge of power in my left hand. We looked down at my left hand to see the mark of the Triforce glowing with a golden light. A sly smile spread across my face, I could not tell which of us was smiling or if we both were.

With this new source of power our attacks were stronger. 'Power your sword with magic' Ganon instructed me. 'What?' I responded not understanding his request. Suddenly with a surge of power he took back control of my right arm. He focused on the sword. I felt a drain on the power within me, the sword started to gleam a brighter red. I could see the magic simply dripping off the blade. Control of my arm was quickly returned to me and I swung the blade, an arc of magic felling an entire line of opponents.

I slashed towards a pirate who had gotten to close. He put his blade up to block my attack. unfortunately for him it did little as my sword cut through the solid metal of the pirate's scimitar. He dropped the handle of the blade and ran. As he retreated Ganon hit him with a small ball of power from my left hand. As the unfortunate pirate smashed against the wall, I noticed the other pirates in the room were lowering their weapons and raising their hands in defeat. I turned to the doorway, the children who accompanied me were staring at me wide eyed and Zarek stood in the doorway with them.

His Scimitars were drawn but he held them loosely. He just stared at me in complete astonishment. I returned my blade to its sheath and let my hands fall to my sides. Ganon had completely given my back control of my body, knowing it was my lace to control when we weren't in a fight. I strode up to the doorway. The children flinched for a moment but did not run. "W-What was that? Aryll are you okay?" Zarek questioned, the slightest apprehension in his voice.

"As I said, the goddesses protect me and help me. I am a little light headed on power but okay over all." I replied softly. I noticed my voice seemed to have two voices to it. As if Ganon and I were speaking in unison. My voice dominated but his was still there like an after thought.

"Aryll your eyes…and why is your voice so…" He let the questions hang there, his confusion obvious.

"My eyes?" I said in wonder. He pulled out a small blade that shone like a mirror. I looked into the reflective surface to see my eyes were deep gold mixed with a coppery bronze. "Ganon" I whispered. My eyes were the color of Ganondorf's.

"Ga-Ganondorf. What does this have to do with our lost dark prince?" I saw incredulity written on Zarek's face. At least he was still talking to me and letting me explain myself.

"Well it's hard to explain, Ganon is sharing my body at the moment. He is helping me fight. It is complicated. We are using the Din's power and working together. I am not sure how this works." My explanation came out sounding unsure and faulty.

"I would not believe that coming from anyone else. I trust you on this Aryll." As he finished this he strode into the mess hall and motioned the others to follow him. They all held lengths of rope that were quickly used to bind every captive in the room. I smiled at the efficiency of this team. When this was finished Zarek and I left the others in charge of the captives we went to the medical ward. It was ready to care for any wounded we had. I prayed that as few people as possible would get hurt, but I knew I had to let go of that dream. People were going to get hurt, today people were going to die.

We returned to the rowing deck. A small army was waiting, they milled around the room. There was no order. Each person held a small weapon of some sort. "Line up" Zarek ordered the group. They begrudgingly formed five rows. "Okay every one, we are now the reinforcements. I do not know the situation on the top deck. About twenty-five men started the first attack roughly a half an hour ago. We will join them and take our oppressors captive. I want you all to resist the urge to kill or harm unnecessarily. We are better than them and will not have pointless violence. If you have to you can kill but try to knock them unconscious or at least bind them." Most of the crew seamed to listen to my speech but I saw a few glaring at me.

"Why should we listen to you?" "You are still a child." "They deserve to die" cries such as these came from the hundred people who stood in front of me.

"Why listen to me? Because I freed you. I may have had help but I made it possible, and because I am currently the most powerful person here. I may still be a child in some of your eyes but you will just have to get over that. Yes they deserve to die, but not by our hands. We are not murderous bastards as they are. We have no right to pass judgment on who lives or dies. We will rise above them. Anyway, don't you know you collect a bigger bounty when you bring in a criminal alive and kicking." I could tell my speech was not the most convincing. _'Ganon, little help here_'

He quickly took control of my left arm, I felt power build. We raised my left hand, a huge ball of power formed in my open palm. "Because, I can do this!" I released the ball, allowing it to dissipate in a flash of light. The force of the light knocked everyone in the room off their feet. Only Zarek and myself still stood. Every man and women in the crowd stood again and saluted to me. This time the doubt gone from their eyes and they were ready to fight for my cause. Whether they were afraid of me or believed in me. I didn't care right now, I just needed them to listen. "Okay, lets move out" I ordered the group, and they listened.

**A/N**  
**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been trying to find the time to finish editing this. And hey guess what guys? Finally caught up to were we were in the story So now I get to right the next chapters from scratch. Oh I am so excited I finally get to continue.**

**What are your thoughts on Zarek?**

**Anything I could improve on?**

**Please REVIEW…pretty please… A thousand cherries on top.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
